


Flask

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: “这不能怪你，”他以为这句话很难被说出来，但是它轻易脱口而出了，“是那些人造成了那些事。这不能怪你。你不是这个本意。”他不知道Jakes能感受到多少安慰，于是捧住他的头，在他发丝上压下一个吻。Hp AU，两个人上学见面、别扭地暧昧、闹一次别扭、明目张胆地暧昧、（解决一个案件和许多创伤并加深感情、最后凑成一对）的故事。
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：坑了（。）但是我还是把它堆了出来（  
> 三百年没填，刚开始写了一点校园推理之后就去搞别的船了（）。所以目前正文一直到案件刚开始，还有一个真•车头（？）。有旁友想看后续的话也许会补完&把后文的大纲放出来（什么  
> 刚开始写了8k之后才发现tag下有过一篇hp paro的Jarse了…不过设定和剧情不太一样，本人又私设如山，所以还是（）内容上大概没什么撞车？

十四岁那年夏天，Morse收到了猫头鹰来的信。Gwen忙着上班。他的父亲如往常一样冷淡麻木，毫不在意地警告他不要想着逃学，直到第二天清晨Thursday亲自上门。Thursday在霍格沃兹教黑魔法防御课，家里有两个精力旺盛的孩子，其中Joan也是今年的新生。尽管学校和家庭的事务繁忙，但是Thursday假期还是总忍不住申请去接那些麻瓜家庭的孩子。他辩解说是自己闲不住，不过大家都知道他的好意。Morse的父亲阴沉着脸把他让进屋子，用身体挡住Morse和Joyce好奇的目光。两人在客厅谈了一会小声交谈了一会。

这时的Morse还从未听说过魔法界，只是隐隐约约感觉到他早逝的母亲略和常人不同，而这不同又遗传给了他。一个嘲笑过他的同学曾经在学校被点名批评，因为他书包里的书全都不翼而飞，而老师坚信是他自己把书丢进了河里。Morse的母亲听了这事只笑笑，摸摸他的脸不做评价。她两年前走的时候也是这般波澜不惊，仿佛邻居的议论与偏见永远不会真的伤害到她和Morse一样，当然当时Morse并不这么认为。在学校和社区里他都不受待见，也许是因为他的母亲；一开始他为别人的疏离还感到痛苦，直到后来慢慢接受了这个事实。

“这大概是我的命运，也是我想要的。”Morse对Thursday说。

Thursday结束了与他父亲的谈话，又和蔼地拉着Morse问东问西。于是Morse大致地讲了他有记忆以来的故事，对他的母亲一笔带过。不是他不爱她。恰恰相反，是他太爱她，所以早早学会了逃避的方法。他的父亲与妹妹站在房间另一边沉默地盯着他们。

最后Thursday起身，朝他父亲致意道：“Morse我带走了。假期他回来。”

Morse这才倏然意识到他要去哪。他没有感到恐惧，也没有什么留念，但最后还是和妹妹拥抱了一下，请她记得给他寄些有字谜的报纸。她点点头，眼睛有点红，于是Morse答应会给她带零食和特产，然后草草收了些衣服和书，拉着箱子跟着Thursday出了家门。

他还曾经幻想着能在哪个生日或者节日得到一台唱片机。几个街区外的唱片店里他看中了好几张。也许这个愿望要推迟到以后了。

Thursday穿着熨好的衬衫，高大、肩膀宽厚、身上散发着咖啡香气，给所有小孩子一种永远可靠的感觉。Morse也不例外。他会给他们讲笑话，带自己家里Win的秘方甜食，从不因没有天赋而苛责学生。

Thursday与Morse站在门廊，从裤兜里掏出一颗糖塞给他，鼓励地点点头：“Professor Thursday，在霍格沃兹教黑魔法防御学。我先带你去买点东西，等下可以和我女儿Joan一起走，这些东西她比你熟一点。”

Morse在一天内学习了太多令他眼花缭乱的东西。他向来习惯保持冷静，所以也努力不表现出惊讶，尽力接受着新的知识。他的母亲在古灵阁只有不到一千加隆的存钱，好在Thursday已经给他申请了补助。他们买了二手的坩埚和水晶瓶，布满划痕补丁和黑漆的焦痕，倒都还能用。Thursday借了Morse他以前的旧长袍和家里的旧书，当天下午空闲时他很快大致翻了一遍，尽力记了几个常用咒语。魔杖和魔药材料必须得新买。奥利凡德的魔杖不论长短一律十四加隆，Morse胡思乱想着越长越划算，最后茫然地拿了支雪松木出来。他本来也不打算买宠物，在Thursday的劝说还是下买了只猫头鹰，节省邮费。

Thursday家里有猫有狗，他不太能理解为什么Morse不想要动物。教授住宅在离对角巷不太远的社区，走路十分钟到。彼时他已经和他夫人打了招呼，Win早早在家里准备了午饭，下午茶的蛋糕备在烤箱里。Morse一进门就受到她的热烈欢迎。

“我们家Joanie也是新生，我叫她路上多照顾你一点，等下路上再带点吃的…”她帮忙把Morse的箱子收进柜子。Morse注意到楼梯上探出一个女孩的头，他略拘谨地点头致意。她扑哧笑出来，又跑回楼上去。

Sam啃着巧克力在起居室向他打招呼。Thursday笑着解释：“他明年才能上霍格沃兹，现在整天唠叨着要去斯莱特林。顺便一提，Win和我都不是那来的。”

Thursday家不大，但是吵闹而温馨。藤蔓墙纸，厨房里传来细细的刷锅和烤面包的声音，柜子里永远有大大小小的酒瓶和Richardsons的零食，橘猫、金毛犬和Sam在薯片屑里上蹿下跳，每天Win都要用两三个恢复如初。相框里的一家四口对着镜头挤眉弄眼，朝新来的Morse挥手。

Morse推着车进站台的时候问Joan：“你去哪个学院？”

Joan指点他把箱子推到指定车厢：“格兰芬多，我们家都是格兰芬多。Sam最近沉迷驯龙故事，不知道哪根筋搭错了。”她带着Morse上车，怕他在人群里走丢，一边不停回头确认他的位置一边笃定地说：“他肯定也是格兰芬多，到时候还要靠我罩着。”

他们上车早，占了一个空的包间。外面都是告别的人群，爱在鼎沸人声和火车鸣笛里源源不断地被表达。Morse坐下后正对着Joan，拘谨地不知如何开口，车厢里一阵短暂的沉默。好在很快进来了一个男孩，穿了件新斗篷，抱了只猫头鹰，看上去一脸正直。Morse给他让了点位子，示意他坐过来。男孩感激地朝他点点头，自我介绍道：“Jim Strange，今天天气不错。你们想去哪个学院？以后就是同学了。”

Morse对教育制度还几乎一无所知，Strange和Joan已经聊了起来，时不时热心给他科普，他边听边观察窗外的风景，偶尔附和着笑一下。火车发动了，一路上都是乡村风光，轨道在广阔的平原与山间穿梭。路上不时能看见羊群。河水像黑色的飘带随意铺在地上，散发着潮湿寒冷却迷人的气息。这会儿阳光渐渐暗下去，照亮它展现给人类的美好的一角。昏暗的丛林里渐渐不再迸出火红的光线。

过一会又进来一个年长一些的斯莱特林男孩，头发整齐服帖，胸口的银线闪闪发亮。Morse闻到他的香水。

“忙了一圈没座位了。我能坐过来吗？”他朝他们点点头，坐到Joan的旁边，感兴趣地问：“三年级Peter Jakes，你们在聊分院的事？”

Joan点点头，主动开口：“我们在讨论是按照家庭传统还是坚持自己的意愿。”

“虽说分院帽会决定，”Strange插嘴道，“但是有没有哪个学院的氛围比较好？我可不想和低情商的书呆子睡一个宿舍。”

Morse看着窗外，心想那可真是对不起。

“这么说来去年有好几个不讨喜的家伙都在……”Jakes马上开始夸夸其谈，听得Joan眼睛一闪一闪。过一会他们的话题到了课程和教授的八卦。这会儿窗外一片漆黑，看不见什么东西了，玻璃上挂满了外面的雨滴。车厢里白晃晃亮着灯，男孩女孩吃着怪味豆和巧克力蛙，空气里弥漫着一股烘培的小麦香和甜味。Morse心不在焉地慢慢啃着夹心饼干，把头转过来看他们讲话，又打量着窗户上的明灭的反光，看见自己的半边脸埋在黑暗里。

他胸腔里的血肉翻涌了一下：他的母亲也坐过的车，当她还是个小女孩的时候。她也夸赞过的风景，她也享受过的夜晚。

“你叫什么？”Jakes突然问道。他注意那个沉默的男孩很久了。

Morse发现他在看着自己。“Morse。”他礼貌地笑道，再次打量问话的人——Jakes正好奇地看着他。他感觉自己不太会和Jakes这种交际花打交道，他们大多路子广、朋友多、手段丰富，但也表面友谊、出尔反尔。Morse和很多人都做不来朋友，只是有许多时候懒得去反驳他们的愚钝，所以显得有些逆来顺受。相比较而言，他更擅长的是单方面保持距离，以及在恰当的时候牙尖嘴利地结束友谊。

“Morse？就只是Morse？”

“嗯哼。”他用喉音回答，又打量Jakes几眼。斯莱特林正在意气风发的年纪，满脸的自信，个子窜出去一截，细长的手指正捏着颗糖豆把玩。

Jakes用明亮的蓝灰的眼睛瞧他，压了压眉毛，又问，“你不习惯和人聊天吗？”

这都是些什么。Morse躲开视线，裹紧袍子，最后还是抽了下鼻子不甘示弱地看回去，“要看是什么人了。”

Joan笑着和Strange对视一眼，打岔过来，“哦，他不是那个意思。”她是个自来熟的好女孩。“Morse以前住在麻瓜社区，所以可能不太适应，Peter你别怪他……”

Morse也没有辩解，向她匆匆弯弯嘴角又眼神闪烁地点下头。

其他三人的话题又继续下去。他听到Strange听说Joan的父亲是教授时惊讶的抽气声、Jakes故意逗女孩的小道八卦、还有三人兴奋地讨论要不要留校过圣诞节。他看到Jakes的鞋尖在心不在焉地晃来晃去。

火车停在站台，Strange和Joan欢呼一声，火速冲出包厢，挤进人群里。Jakes绅士地让新生们先走。Morse却在包厢里等其他人全部下车，慢慢跟在后面。

Jakes忍不住又打量了这个漂亮又古怪的一年级几眼。“你怎么不跟你的朋友们一起走，Morse——啊哈，还是说你们还不是朋友。”他眯着眼睛笑起来。

Morse靠在玻璃门上，看着别的学生一个个跳下台阶去，强行露出一个克制的微笑，“学校见。”

“那好吧，”Jakes同情又讽刺地咧咧嘴，拍拍他的肩，“学校见。”

Morse最后一个到码头，随便找了一个三个人的上船，向其他人略一致意便又保持沉默。从Morse背后完全看不到他锐利的眼神，像是收敛了气息，只有微微低垂的头，后颈露出一小节，仿佛他在与黑湖的水心灵感应一样。

Jakes瞥他一眼，和别人一起钻进高年级的马车。

比起Morse，还是Joan可爱多了，甚至Strange都更好说话；女孩的栗色头发柔顺地闪着光，第一次穿上新买的长袍，兴奋地说个不停。Morse的二手长袍则不过随意掸去了灰，褶皱处颜色已经变浅——大概是手头拮据。Strange虽然常常一板一眼，也懂得避开争吵。Morse…剩下的那半边是什么？羞耻还是装神弄鬼？他蓬松卷曲的头发明明在夕阳下像是金黄的蜜糖，到了阴影里又是棕灰，衬得他如同一个苍白的亡魂，Jakes想，又回忆起那双层次分明的眼睛：如同环岛的冰层在初春融化，光影更替只如白鸟掠过般不留痕迹。

“刚遇见个哑巴似的新生……”他和朋友们笑起来。

不知道他会不会进斯莱特林，Jakes又想。

————————

“拉文克劳！”分院帽宣布。

Morse在欢呼中坐到拉文克劳桌去，还没排到的Strange和Joan为他鼓掌，他笑着跟他们欠了欠身。Jakes不客气地翻了个白眼，叹着气，敲敲杯子以示大度。

Joan果不其然去了格兰芬多，Strange去了赫奇帕奇。过一会Shirley Trewlove坐到Morse旁边来。他俩对视笑了一下，彼此看出来对方的紧张。

分院仪式结束，校长Bright上来介绍校规和各科教授，“继续努力。”他每年都这样总结道，随即便开始了霍格沃兹新学年的第一餐。新鲜食物倏然出现在桌上，一时间灯火辉煌，人声鼎沸，到处是嘴里有食物而含糊不清的说话声，精致的餐具叮叮当当作响。Morse尽管在Thursday家被热情的主人塞了一堆，在火车上却没吃太多东西，于是开始给自己添满盘子。Trewlove矜持地夹了几个派，又舀了杯果汁。

坐在他们旁边是二年级的Max DeBryn，正用娴熟地处理一根烤鸡肋，“个人兴趣，当然不是每个拉文克劳都有这种癖好。”DeBryn察觉到新生们的迷惑和不安，笑眯眯地解释，依旧我行我素。他的盘子里堆着山药和布丁。

Morse好好享受了闪着油光的烤鸡和西兰花，又取了块芒果蛋糕慢慢吃。他注意到火车上的那个斯莱特林有意无意往他这里瞟来一眼，不由停了停切蛋糕的动作。

“一路上感觉怎么样？”Trewlove主动和他搭话，不忘着对付烤派的馅心，“听说高年级是坐夜骐马车过来，只有入学这次是坐船。我感觉有点晕船了。”

“嗯，”Morse耸耸肩，把注意力转到自己桌上，“挺好…你是说那种拉车的马？”

旁边DeBryn用刀叉分开脊柱，讶异道：“你看见了？那一定要来我们神奇动物社团，可以零距离接触火灰蛇，亲手喂养骏鹰，每周一下午五点到六点，就在禁林外面的小屋附近，不行的话还能和社长申请改时间…”

Morse皱皱眉，但还是客气地顺着他的话岔开问：“有什么社团吗？”

“各类文学社、”DeBryn吐口气，“合唱团、象棋、魁地奇、麻瓜事务、家务魔法研究等等，这些都是课外的，除此之外每门课基本都有个社团，提供深入学习。我们社团就是保护神奇生物课的衍生。”他优雅地挑起他剔下来的肉，“别的都是这样，不过还有一些更…特殊的分支，”他给新生细数，“比如无杖魔法探索、快速酿酒、迷情剂改良…顺便说一句，有的社团听上去不差，其实就是划水；有的听上去没啥意思，结果还不错。”

Morse不太确定他说的“听上去不差”有那些社团。

Trewlove在旁边又兴致勃勃地问：“前几年有个曾经在魔杖制作社的人竟然开店了？天啊，我只听妈妈说过有人在学校里拿着树枝乱挥，然后往里面塞一堆奇奇怪怪的东西…”

“…你很快就可以体会到了，”四年级的Jarvis插进话来，叹了口气，“各种兽角的先锋派，无杖芯的复古派。还有那些搞魔药的疯子，不仅天天自己乱喝、互相乱灌，还在到处找志愿试药的。所以忠告：不确认的东西最好不要乱吃。”

几个新生马上如临大敌般看着盘子里的东西，在高年级的安抚和嘲笑下才慢慢放松。DeBryn笑道，“吃了也不会怎样，顶多上个校报，万一是改良福灵剂说不定还挺有效。而且总有些人，巴不得吃到Fallon或者Jakes的药…”

“哦，那种事，”Jarvis挑挑眉，“谁不想搞帅哥美女呢？”

DeBryn切了鸡肋的肉，就着接骨木汁喝了一口，推下眼镜，给好奇的一年级用刀指指赫奇帕奇方向：“说到这就给你们介绍一下…那个是级长，校刊主编，”Frazil正在言语调戏一个新生，后者连连摇头推手；然后又指斯莱特林方向：“那个头发在反光的…左边那个就是。哦，他看过来了。嗨。”他举杯遥遥敬一下。

Jakes和他对面两个人远远回敬。Morse感觉Jakes好像在看他，虽然莫名其妙，也小小示意了一下，算是示好又是好奇。对面那几个斯莱特林却哄笑起来，Jakes在掌声中欠身，笑着把他的杯子一饮而尽又坐下去，然后旁边的人也拿起杯子，朝这个方向示意。拉文克劳的老生也不客气地竖起几个中指。

没一会吃饱了饭后整个大厅都开始串桌，一个假期未见的学生们讲着趣闻，又哭诉今年的课表。熟络的高年级去问候教授，Strange和Joan跑过来和Morse碰个杯又到别的桌子上，George Fancy从格兰芬多假装无意溜过来坐到Trewlove旁边。Thursday在长桌边路过时拍了拍Morse的肩。

Morse晚上在宿舍床上回想起晚饭时尴尬的场景，有点忍不住要跳下塔楼。Jakes当时其实和狐朋狗友八卦完了一遍新生，没料到这个在火车上甚至算刻薄的小拉文克劳竟然主动回应，算是打脸就自罚一杯。

当时坐在他左边是负责校报每日运势的Nicholas Myers，其故作高深地瞅他一眼，又瞅Morse一眼，说：“有戏。”然后旁边的人起哄起来。

Jakes在学校里混得还不错，人缘好，靠着张脸、风度和魔药学以及草药学的O，约会长长短短，间隔从不超三个礼拜，走在学校里身边总是有伴。事实是，他的确四处留情，然而懂得享受和拿捏力度，不会与合不来的人纠缠太久。Carpe diem——及时享乐，话是这么说。Morse也许是会和他合得来的那种人，撇开眼睛、头发、腰线不谈，原因是他是个死脑筋：你要是进了他的画的圈，他就认定了你，除非你自己跳出来；而他的规则也很简单。不过Jakes不知道Morse对他是什么态度，因为Morse表现的相当冷淡，或者说他总是很冷淡。Jakes甚至开玩笑，说Morse根本没必要学守护神咒，因为摄魂怪根本不会注意他。

不过正因如此，他的挑战欲和好奇心被激了起来。

“我这学期要喂他吃一次我的最新产品。”Jakes在桌上宣布，旁边人笑得拍桌。当然这句话Morse没有听到。

————————

不知道自己已经被盯上的Morse开学后开始上自己的第一节户外飞行课。他不太喜欢做这种冒险运动，一不小心摔下来也不是闹着玩的。但是显然大部分乐于冒险的学生并不这么想，所有人都跃跃欲试。

Strange在他旁边声情并茂地大喊：“起来！起来，起、来，起——来！”

Strange擦把汗苦恼地问他：“你对你的扫帚做了什么？”

Morse的扫帚很听话地跳进他手里。学校的扫帚都很老，疏于修剪，偶尔有被撞歪的，估计很能理解Morse这种想法，乐得求个安稳。Strange的扫帚终于晃晃悠悠地飘起了，被他急吼吼地一把捞进手里。随后所有学生在老师的指挥下骑上扫帚，在草坪上溜达，偶尔有几个调皮点的在尝试侧坐或站在上面。Morse规规矩矩地绕了个圈，然后回到地面，低头避开翻筋斗的学生。老师朝他点点头，说：“不错。要不要再试一会？”

他笑着摇摇头，但还是再次翻上去，缓缓在低空漂行，享受秋天下午的微风。

Strange正在尝试倒挂，嗖地一声与他擦肩而过，大喊着“我成功了！”，然后一头蹭倒在草地上，差点把扫帚摔断。Monica好心地过去把Strange拉起来，给他施了个清洁咒。

扫帚，温和而便捷的交通工具；魁地奇，非常危险。这就是Morse的印象，而且在他观看学院杯的时候加深了：所有学生沸腾着，抱着零食，朝着场上大喊大叫，疯狂地挥舞着横幅，大把大把地下注。这大概是霍格沃兹一年里最大的交易量。观众席上摩肩接踵，地上满是纸屑和黏糊糊的碎糖块。甚至一向沉稳的Thursday也在跺脚拍手。

“把他打下来！”Thursday在一片混乱中朝格兰芬多的击球手喊，又得意地对Church说，“你们得换个追球手了。”

Fancy在Morse旁边对他抱怨了什么，但是Morse只能听到赫奇帕奇排山倒海般唱衰的声音。

“你说什么？”他指指耳朵示意他听不见。

Fancy凑近了一点，“你看到那个斯莱特林的追球手了吗！”他悲愤地冲他大喊，“那个翘尾巴的孔雀！真是服了他了！我以为他是个绣花枕头！”

Morse眯起眼往天上看去，找到了那个神气活现的追球手——Jakes，轻巧地如同一片树叶，骑着扫帚在风中上下翻滚，灵巧地避开游走球，和队友默契地配合着把鬼飞球扔进框里。格兰芬多们好几次搬起石头砸了自己的脚，一个追球手被击中躺进了校医帐篷，换上了一个替补。Trewlove抱着手臂兴致盎然地观战，Fancy不敢贸然出言不逊，只好朝Morse使劲倒苦水。每当Jakes进球，斯莱特林就整齐划一地响起口哨声和喝彩声。Joan在红色的人群里一边愤怒地踢长椅，一边掩着嘴咕哝，“干得漂亮！”

自从第一次在火车上尴尬的见面和莫名其妙的敬酒后，Morse便记住了这个自大的斯莱特林，这也许使他感觉好像经常在路上遇到Jakes。每次Jakes似乎都不是一个人（很符合Morse从别人那里听来的八卦），要么和一群朋友赶着去下一节课，要么几个人坐在草坪上看书。Morse渐渐熟悉了他说话的神态和有时揶揄的笑，嘴角只向一边扬起；不过他似乎总会在Morse路过的时候不动声色地看他一眼。Morse有几次刻意路过时不去注意他，假装研究前面同学长袍的走线和剪裁，却发现自己后来还是常常忍不住好奇心，想看看Jakes究竟在看什么。几次过后他放弃了，装作毫不怯懦地东张西望然后瞟过去，撞进一片让人猜不透的蓝里。Jakes总是假装望着风景或人群般地看过来，表情没有丝毫变化，让Morse有些不确定他到底是在看霍格沃兹的壁画还是在看他。好在目前还没有什么人发现他们俩的这点异常，也没有什么Jakes的女友听说这事来找他谈话。听说之前还有个叫Sandra的赫奇帕奇和他走的很近，不过据Morse自习时候的观察，他们也许已经分手了。

我好闲。他痛苦地揉揉眉心。他不确定自己为什么这么注意Jakes。是因为Jakes那天的刁难让他想挑他的刺吗？不，他并不感觉恼火。他总是回想Jakes试图和他搭话的场景，有些后悔自己当初显得有些太咄咄逼人了。

格兰芬多们暴跳如雷，和银绿色的观众席隔空对骂，全场充斥着“蛞蝓”“地精”“吃屎”之类的问候。虽然两队的找球手都飞得不见踪影，但是斯莱特林正在稳步得分；若是格兰芬多不能及时抓到金色飞贼，那他们就真的回天无力了。Fancy一拳头砸在护栏上，恨不得化身火龙上去把斯莱特林们喷死。

Morse基本毫不关心群体活动和体育竞技，他甚至记不全拉文克劳队员的名字。刚刚在进场被Frazil逮住采访时，他简直手足无措，因为他这是他第一次看魁地奇，半自愿地。“Dorothea Frazil，摄影Bradley，”校报主编草草地自我介绍介绍，意味深长地盯着他，速记本抖得啪啪响，“拉文克劳的新生，对这次的红绿大战有什么想说的吗？看好哪支队伍？还是只是去看脸？喜欢Tessa Knight?”

摄影在后面给他和路人拍照，旁边过去几个又笑又叫的女生，手里应景地捧着黄黄绿绿的画册，里面的球员们大方地笑着。“呃，我比较看好格兰芬多…因为…”他犹豫地这么胡诌着，显得有些欲盖弥彰，赶紧朝逼迫他一起来的Joan递出求救的眼神。对方良心发现，一把拉过他的胳膊，把头探进相机画面里：“格兰芬多必胜！冠军是我们的！”她信心十足，“过去十几年我们赢的次数最多！斯莱特林们别做梦了！”

Frazil在她的本子上写写画画。路过的斯莱特林女生笑着回喊道：“早点回家吧Joan！你们今年的扫帚枝都没修！”Joan马上气鼓鼓地虎扑回去，几个女孩笑嘻嘻地掐成一团，Morse这才得以趁机逃离采访。

DeBryn在老校医Merlyn Chubb处帮忙，那里算上他一共四个人。比赛中除了魁地奇球员还时不时来些学生，都是从观众席的椅子上摔下来或者打架打得鼻青脸肿的，躺在病床上或者坐着直哼哼，嘴巴也不闲着，和别的伤员互怼。直到斯莱特林抢先抓到金色飞贼结束了比赛，他才可以完全放松，庆幸这次还没有人把自己的脖子摔断。Morse看完比赛正好路过，饶有兴趣地看着他帮校医收拾东西，又顺手拿起几个曲颈瓶和药盒看标签。

DeBryn一边指挥药水打包，一边遗憾道：“你也太不解风情了吧，魁地奇甚至比不上善后清场吗？”

“呃，不是这样…”Morse顺下头发，试图辩解。他发现自己还记得Jakes是怎么挥舞手臂，把球丢进球门里的，还有他的那些精彩的躲避；但是他张了张嘴，又不知道说什么，只好悻悻地保持沉默，过一会又开口说：“嗯，Jakes球技不赖。”

他的学长倒像是理解了他的尴尬，认命地小声地说：“我给Jakes准备了瓶酒，”他拎起箱子，绕过病床，侧头示意Morse一起往回走，“但是今天晚上我可能得值班，校医部人手不够。Jakes他们可能要挺晚才会庆祝。你能不能帮我个忙，把酒给我送过去？”

“没问题。”Morse一口答应，然后又有点后悔答应的太快，马上说服自己是为了报答这位好心的学长，“但是斯莱特林公共休息室的口令…”

“你就在墙前面等着好了，我跟Jakes约好了，要是我没来就出门看看有没有快递。”

他们穿过中央庭院，慢慢爬上楼去——Morse想到他晚上去斯莱特林宿舍的话要从塔楼下到地牢，然后再爬上来…

————————

宵禁前半个小时，Morse草草把宿舍收拾了下就带着那瓶酒下楼——酒藏在袍子里，不管是他、DeBryn还是Jakes都没成年，给过分严厉的教授发现可不会给学院加分。那是瓶啤酒，或者说应该是啤酒，被Debryn藏在他床下的地板下，褐色玻璃瓶，标签上写的Double Diamond牌，花体字和手绘的知更鸟很好看，就是上面有许多酒渍，有些还是红的。大概这个瓶子被反复用过很多次了。

这会儿走廊和天井里已经没有白天下课时那么多人了，Morse稍稍有些不适。这显得他像是偷偷摸摸去廊桥约会，而不是名正言顺地去帮他的学长跑腿的。他拐过一个又一个楼梯口，挂画里的人似乎全都看着他，让他忍不住越走越快。直到走到一楼门厅时，他才停下来喘长舒口气，扶正领带，把自己稍稍整理下准备下地牢。

斯莱特林公共休息室简直是全霍格沃兹最冷的地方，尽管有壁炉，但是毕竟是在地下，而且头顶上就是黑湖，寒气似乎一波一波地渗透进来。Morse走到那面墙前面，敲了敲大致的位置，希望有人可以听见；又把手拢进袖子里，因为周围暗下来的光线有些紧张。Jakes怎么知道他什么时候来？万一他根本忘了这件事…好在当他开始胡思乱想时，墙上的门就开了，随后里面的音乐和喧嚣也被放了出来。那个刚刚被他念叨的脑袋探了出来，左右晃了下，看到了Morse。然后这个脑袋的主人就从门后面钻了出来。Morse忍不住呼吸窒了窒。

Jakes穿着南瓜色的高领毛衣，头发不像往常那样那面整齐地向后梳去，好几撮已经从前面垂了下来；下半身还是上学时的西裤，不过穿着深绿的毛拖鞋。他看上去有些疲惫，但又因今天的胜利充满喜悦，眼睛里还是亮亮的。“Morse？”他惊讶地问，真诚地笑了起来，这让Morse不禁怀疑这些天一直盯着他的是不是同一个人。

“DeBryn说他可能没什么空，没想到是你来跑了一趟。进来和我们一起吧，”他解释，又显得很高兴，侧身招呼Morse一起进来，“我们还在吃东西。你可能吃过了，但是Alice的手艺很不错，有南瓜胡椒汤…”

“我就不了，”Morse有些不安地搓搓手，把酒瓶从长袍里掏出来，“这是DeBryn给你的酒。我…我得回去了，等下要查房。”他找了个正当借口，虽然他一点也不在意被发现不在床上。

Jakes看上去有些失望。他迈出休息室的门，让门敞着，走到Morse面前把酒接过去，“那好吧，”他掂量下酒瓶，感受到上面还有一点余温。就这点余温在一瞬间让他暗自打了个激灵。

“谢谢你跑这么一趟，好学生，也替我谢谢DeBryn。”他笑着晃晃瓶子，挑着眉给他个眼神，瓶子里面的液体轻声作响。

Morse深吸一口气，站直了点点头，又往后退了一步，示意Jakes回到他的宴会上去。

Jakes一只脚迈进去了，却好像又有点一时兴起，又犹豫不决，转头问道：“你…有没有兴趣来我们酿酒社？有空的话我们几个可以一起喝一点。”

Morse抱歉地笑笑：“我其实不喝酒…不过如果我有空的话。”

Jakes打趣道：“凡事总有个第一次，要我说，所有人都该试试喝酒。酒可以把你变成另一个人。”他顿了顿，从思绪里摘出语言。Jakes的眼眶很深，在明灭的烛火下让人更看不清他的目光，也许有那么一刻他的眼神暗了暗，又狡黠地眨了眨。但是他最后什么也没有说，发出一声轻笑，摇头自嘲了一下，又对Morse道：“社团的事你可以问Max。那，乖孩子，晚安。”他最后挤兑一句，仿佛恋恋不舍地点头致意Morse，随后把门带上了。

门关上前里面爆发出一阵欢呼，显然这群斯莱特林都是酒鬼。然后墙面又变得严丝合缝，周围一切静悄悄，仿佛刚才的一切只是幻觉。

Morse疲惫地爬楼回去。这回只有他一个人在校园里晃悠了，查寝和夜班的教师还没出来，他可以听到自己的脚步声和布料摩擦声。霍格沃兹的建筑大多是哥特式的，高穹顶和相比之下显得过窄的四壁，古老的壁画，昏暗的光线，无止境的楼梯。他爬了好一会才到塔楼，努力喘几口让气息平静下去。

鹰形门环在一片寂静中温柔地低声开口问：“如何创造一只蛇怪？”

他也同样小声地回答：“让蛤蟆孵蛋。”

————————

开学后他们之间都相安无事，除了日常那令Morse摸不着头脑的视线。他不是不懂有时候过于频繁的注意暗示着什么，只是心虚又茫然地觉得他与Jakes不过萍水相逢，自己自然比不上开朗主动的女孩，更别提他们不在一个年级，甚至没有相同的课程，一天也见不了几次面。Jakes也许是觉得新奇，想和他做个朋友，而他正在过度解析、故意往其他方向揣测——这不是个好主意，他屏住呼吸，努力把翻腾着的奇怪想法压下去。那些景象被渐渐模糊下去，但是他有些控制不住地回忆Jakes的提议。

这只是好奇。他给自己解释。

Morse在合唱团心不在焉地听着高声部排练，一边胡思乱想关于酒鬼社的事。Debryn那天晚上听说了这事，诚挚地邀请Morse一同前来欣赏酒精的美妙，热情地介绍了社团内容：食物魔法练习、配方改良和酗酒。社团教师：Thursday。

“就像普通而生动的魔药课一样，只不过那些产品更有助于大脑。”DeBryn在床上一脸正经地传教，惹来一阵大笑。许多年轻的学生热衷这种让他们看上去成熟的饮料，不过不是他们不想自酿，实在是因为工序复杂、操作要求高，否则校园里私下交易的酒就不会这么炙手可热了。Jakes受欢迎的原因之一是他会酿而且偶尔零售，大多数时候会和朋友一起喝，尽管品种单一、产量极低，有时一个星期也搞不出一杯。他个人表示除了啤酒他其实更喜欢捣鼓五花八门的鸡尾酒，但是那意味着更低的产出。

Trewlove这么评价他，“是个有技巧的花花公子。”

虽然社员只允许在社团活动时通过品尝来判断产品是否成功，但是他们每次都把喝剩下的打包带走，而且没事还可以自己搞一点新的。Thursday睁一只眼闭一只眼，对年轻人的躁动与幼稚表示理解，但每次也警告他们不要喝太多。喝得最多的当然是Thursday，Debryn批评他根本没有资格指责社员；第二多的是Frazil，因为她喜欢做威士忌。Morse第一次跟着DeBryn去酿酒社时，就看到这个干练的校刊社长熟练地操作蒸馏器皿。

“有什么想说的？”Frazil穿着黄黑校裙，一边忙着拧紧冷凝铜管一边揶揄，“很符合陈见不是吗？”

活动地点在温室花房里，尽头放了几张旧桌椅和瓶瓶罐罐。他们还特别有一块土地，上面种了好些可以酿酒的植物，小麦、葡萄、玉米等等，还有蛇麻。最好的当然是自然生长，通过对植物的催熟也可以得到原材料，需要注意的是稍有不慎可能会加速太多，导致植物腐烂掉，所以Thursday通常负责这个部分。

当Morse跟在学长后面钻进玻璃房里时，他愣了一下，然后哭笑不得地数落了下Debryn。不过他当他最后朝Morse转过来时还是充满鼓励：“你一定会喜欢上酿酒的过程，但是不要过量喝。”

Morse点点头，偷瞥了一眼Jakes。后者正在搭坩埚，察觉到Morse的目光，他也看过来笑着撇撇嘴，意思是“真有你的”。

他以为Morse不会来参加这种操作类又动机不纯的活动，他的私心是显摆特长和社交。Jakes致力于把自己打造成社交的代名词：有Blenheim Vale的算是出生入死的朋友，本身是受欢迎的魁地奇球员，懂得讨人欢心、八卦、也会在任何时候用刺激的故事挑起话题。他很轻易地就从各方能打听到Morse的人际关系：和不熟的同学常常不会超过“你好”，和熟悉的人保持距离，比起人群更喜欢图书馆。 Strange评价他“古怪而聪明”，Joan觉得“拘谨不过人不错”，Alice指责他“木头脑袋”，Bruce Belborough骂他“无知蠢货”。Jakes在自习时看到他经常沉默地坐着，在猫头鹰送来的报纸上写写画画，显得躁郁而不近人情。但是他还记得Morse偶尔脸上迅速闪过一下微笑，还有写文章时认真沉思的样子。他意外地理解那种隐隐的渴望和恐惧。

社团人不是很多，其他人好像都清楚步骤，各自忙各自的去，当然嘴上也不停，温室里叽叽喳喳。Thursday找了份旧学案给Morse，热心地给他演示如何做麦汁。Morse一边学一边分心听其他人闲聊。Myers正在吐槽课本上乱七八糟的火龙分类，Frazil有意无意地问前几天是谁梦游到厨房抱卷心菜，Jakes在八卦Hilary Spencer和Henry Portmore恋情的最新进展。

尽管有魔法帮助，酿酒步骤其实和麻瓜世界差不多：首先要泡麦粒，等它们发芽，然后看个人口味烘培；完成的麦芽要碾成小粒：太粗了就要煮更久，太细了要么滤不干净，要么堵筛眼。麦芽碎要在不同的温度下和水分段加热，直到所有的淀粉都变成麦芽糖为止。煮好的麦汁滤去麦渣，与洗好的啤酒花煮上一会，接着再过滤一次，装桶，这时终于可以加酵母进去。撇去刚开始表面会出现的棕褐泡沫，剩下的就是等待了。整个过程里，除了原材料的品质，时间和温度是最关键的两个要素。所有的器皿要记得维持清洁，否则很容易功亏一篑。

Morse其实更想去看看其他人在做什么，不过还是耐心地听教授讲完了要点，然后找了些器皿尝试。很快他发现这真的没有他想象的那么简单：新鲜麦粒不能泡太久，烘培时间决定了出来的麦汁颜色。Thursday在他旁边指导，告诉他什么时候收手。在魔法的帮助下，细嫩的根尖很快从谷壳里钻了出来。发好的麦芽被倒进坩埚里扣上盖子闷了一会，接着在石臼里小心碾碎。

“唔，大胆一点，用点劲。”教授探头看看Morse的粗谷粒。虽然Thursday还不至于嗜酒如命，家里地窖倒是码了整整齐齐十几年的木桶和各色玻璃瓶，指导起学生来也是得心应手。他替Morse洗了下坩埚，示意学生把碎粒倒进去加水开大火。他把手靠近水面试了温度，然后把煤油灯调成最小、坩埚架高防止煮沸，递给Morse一根木勺示意他搅拌。煮麦汁中间有三个阶段，温度应该越来越高，而且要煮很久。

Thursday帮他调温度，Morse一脸木然地拨弄锅里的东西。快要下课时教授才挪走煤油灯，示意Morse把锅子冷却一下准备尝尝。

他的第一份作品终于出来了，颜色不深，香味和甜度似乎也不够。

“哈！”Thursday拍手，招呼其他同学过来，“试试Morse的第一份！不知道味道怎么样。”他拿了几个小杯子倒开。

校报主编主动过来拿了一份，向他举杯，“敬卷心菜！”她嘟囔着，还在关心梦游的问题，眼神有些飘忽，在众人敬仰的注视下一仰头咕咚一下喝了下去。

“Pfu—”她长舒一口气，歪下头，“不错。”她向Morse祝福道。Morse感激他们之间的信任和缘分。

其他人陆续过来。Jakes拿起一杯在手里摇晃，看着里面的液体飘着点泡沫，好像是在犹豫要不要喝。Morse自己也拿了一杯，凑到嘴边，眨一眨眼喝了下去。麦芽糖的甜味很明显，但是应该是还没有把所有谷物榨干净。时间没容许他精细过滤，里面悬浮着好多颗粒和杂物。其实味道不好，不过Debryn也还是给他比了个拇指。

Jakes感觉自己心跳有点快，但若无其事地一脸镇定着喝完了Morse的实验品。

Morse紧盯着他看了一会，然后快速移开目光，辩解道：“我不能向你保证它尝起来很好…”

“还不坏，”Jakes眯起眼，“初学者嘛，否则我会嘲笑你没有品味的。来尝尝我的？”

Morse点点头，看Thurday去忙着看别的学生，便跟着Jakes来到他的装置前，那里已经装好了一大杯蜂蜜色的糖浆，旁边一个小杯里倒了一点。看来所谓Jakes一节课也不过忙了这么些，Morse安慰自己。学长一边忙着处理滤渣一边耸耸肩一边向那个小杯努嘴：“给你的。”

他有点受宠若惊，又在心里暗暗警惕。Jakes这些日子里损他的话说的可不少。他端起来喝了一口，比起普通口味甜了不少，但是里面加过啤酒花，以是不至于发腻发齁，Jakes解释说“是那天晚上瓶子里的那种”。他大方地示意Morse把杯子里剩下的全部喝掉，用自信与期待的眼神一边看他。

今天的光线并不充足，尤其是这会下午的时候。温室里点了灯，闪亮的火光拨开外面浅蓝色的阴影，空气里是一丝丝的新鲜清冽的酒气，土地里满栽着摇曳的蟹爪兰、玫瑰和小麦。Jakes好像现在看上去也近了一些，柔和了一些。斯莱特林的围巾像蛊惑的蛇，乖顺又慵懒地挂在他的脖子上。Morse不禁感到相形见绌：看看你三个月没剪的头发。

他愧疚地发现他正在不可逆转地记住这一幕。

————————  
卷心菜：from肖和本尼的《第三者/Wreckers》（2011），一个互相出轨的故事，其中肖演的弟弟会梦游，一次本尼演的哥哥提及了他以前去冰箱抱了颗卷心菜。  
————————

天气越来越冷，清晨时地上常常结霜，不出几日就要下雪。日照的时间越来越短，大多数时候还有细雨伴着乌云，每天晚上六点的时候天就完全黑了，使得晚饭像是夜宵一样，穹顶深不见底。学生们穿得倒没有厚太多，大多只是里面加了件毛衣，因为室内还算暖和。霍格沃兹几处悄然竖起了小冷杉。马上就是基督降临节了。

让Jakes高兴的是Morse和他有了共同的社团，这使得他们终于有了更好的接触机会。他不得不承认他对Morse很好奇，甚至微微有些上瘾。他从Topling那里听说了Morse在黑魔法防御课上的精彩表现：博格特在他面前变成了一具儿童尸体，遍体鳞伤、血肉模糊、惨不忍睹，成功让他和小半个班级在校医室躺过了下一节变形课。

“够劲。幸好我不用看。”Topling心有余悸地拍拍胸口。

Morse的狼狈让Jakes心情愉悦，如果他忽略掉他自己也根本无法面对一个博格特的事实。好在不仅他，Topling和Aldridge也在这方面很“无能”。Bright当时特例免了他们防御课的博格特部分，让他们四年级时再去补。

博格特。他用力捂住脖颈，强忍下胃里的翻江倒海，立刻停止这方面的思考。刚才他在想什么？他努力回溯刚开始的思路。啊，社团，社团，社团，新鲜绿叶，香气四溢的麦汁，叮当作响的瓶罐，微笑着的Thursday、Max、Nicholas、Frazil，和Morse。余光偷瞟他的Morse，发呆的Morse，对着学案撑头的Morse。

他开始沉溺这个令人捉摸不透的人。上帝往Morse手里塞了一只巨大的名为智慧的纺锤，虽然他笨拙地试图把它握好，却常常要么扎到别人，要么扎到自己。他在某些方面愚钝又倔强得可以，而那恰恰也正是他爆发出闪光的另一点。他说Church见风使舵，说家养小精灵从来就是错的，说国王没穿衣服，说所有别人不敢说的，但这个世界需要被说出来的东西。Jakes怀疑自己在黑暗和声色犬马里泡了太久，他的一半灵魂现在撕扯着，要重新浮上水面。

水面上除了月亮，还有那个长得好看的拉文克劳，会用弯弯眉眼迎接他的Morse。

感谢Thursday，他们现在经常坐在一起吃饭——Morse一般是和Strange、Joan以及Debryn坐在一起，然后有时自顾自地走神，有时一起开玩笑；而那一天社团后晚饭的时候，Jakes就自然而然地坐了过来：虽然本来他就和另外三人熟络，但是也许明眼人依旧能察觉到那么一点点醉翁之意不在酒的意味。

因为Jakes的加入，饭桌上变得更热闹了些。有时候Trewlove、Fancy和Frazil也坐过来，这时候他们喜欢讨论一些稀奇古怪的话题：关于校园怪谈和八卦的蛛丝马迹，还有闲书里看来的偏方。他们讨论哪一间教室从来锁不上、哪些人偷偷抽烟并长期服用福灵剂、无可挽回的失败告白、莫名成功使猫不掉毛的药剂。Frazil邀请Trewlove来校刊连载青春伤痛文学，Debryn给Fancy解释George Aldridge的发病周期和耳塞品牌，Jakes向Strange保证他可以帮他约到Tessa Knight，条件是一个人情，Strange毫无防备而爽快地答应了。因为全校只有Jakes最有可能帮他约到难搞的Knight，他在蛮多女生面前说得上话，更别提他们俩还是一个学院的了。Jakes知道Morse常常因此腹诽他像只孔雀，他也忿忿反击Morse狗嘴里吐不出象牙。当然大家都清楚Morse最擅长注意细节并整天想入非非，好几次提前说中了未公开的秘密；而Jakes尽管表现得相当像个投机倒把份子，而分院帽曾经严肃地为他考虑过格兰芬多。

“我还经常自己进拉文克劳休息室，”Jakes有些自得地补充道，“我觉得我也完全拥有拉文克劳的特征。”

Morse差点被土豆泥噎住。他恐惧地抬头一看，发现Fancy也是一脸“你说啥”的表情。

“对哦，我还真看见过你。”Trewlove惊讶地想起来，“你是跟着别人进来的吧，很多问题真的很难，我已经在门口等了好几次了。”

“好了好了，他就碰巧遇到过那么几次简单的问题，”Frazil马上拆台，“比如关于魁地奇或者魔药的……像是什么几几年哪支球队冠军，第一个喝什么药喝死的人。”

“你怎么知道的？”Jakes在众人的嘘声中一脸不善，“级长，掌握这么多信息真的很不利于你今年找舞伴，上次那个人已经发誓要离你远远的了。”

“我对我的能力还是很有信心的。再不济，这不是还有新生吗。”Frazil狡黠地扫视一圈，然后看向Morse。后者一脸茫然地回过神。Strange不客气地哈哈大笑起来。

Joan无奈地提醒他，“圣诞舞会。”她晃晃头，“跳舞？舞伴？”

Debryn解释道：“一位美丽的学姐向你发出了邀请。”

“呃，其实我打算回家。”Morse坦白。

饭桌上短暂的沉默了一下。

“回家？”Joan不可置信地质问，“我知道你不擅长过节，但是圣诞晚会也？而且是和我们？”她连珠炮般地发问，“你是不是真的不拿我们当朋友？我从爸爸那里知道你们家什么情况！”

Frazil用手支着头，“我真的很好奇你会怎么过节，原来竟然要直接躲掉……”

“不是你想的那样，”他连忙澄清，对视上Jakes瞪着的眼睛，又犹豫地停顿一下，“我打算尽快把所有东西都搬过来。你知道的。我已经和校长申请过了。”

又一阵沉默。

DeBryn轻声问：“所以，最后一次？”

他在众人的注视下迟疑着点点头，“等到…之后也许吧。但是现在我不打算。”

“那就祝你好运，”Jakes打破沉寂的气氛，从Morse盘子里叉走最后一小块馅饼，“圣诞快乐，以及欢迎加入我们流浪者联盟。这就当你的入伙费了。”他一边嚼着一边口齿不清地说。

Morse被逗笑了，“你们叫自己这个？还有像流浪者之歌之类的盟歌吗？”

Jakes和他大眼瞪小眼，“什么？”

Trewlove用手捂住了脸。日常的气息重新冲淡了那些残酷的现实问题，Frazil就着Jakes的无知穷追猛打：“看吧，这人也许只会和他锅里的糊糊，”她笑起来，“看看他今年选的什么课？我早说了你的智商不够算数占卜、占卜学和古代文字研究……”

“你明明可以可以慎重考虑神奇生物保护课，”DeBryn接着她嘲讽道，“我相信你一定会屈服在曼德拉草的淫威之下。”

Jakes咬紧牙关，阴森地扫视一圈。众人哈哈大笑。

————————

Jakes靠助学金、贷款和在学校打零工住在学校里，他的Blenheim来的朋友也是。没有别的地方能去，这是真的。这是由两个分离的世界造成的麻烦。万幸这个世界上有霍格沃兹这样的“福利院”，全年都可以住，一直到毕业。所以Morse也打算这么干。他再也不想年年回到那个让他在绝望里几乎看不到爱的地方。橱窗里的唱片机依旧装点着他的圣诞和生日梦，然而他不再想指望那个阴鸷的出租车司机会再送给他什么礼物，不再想指望另一个和他没有血缘关系的女人给他一个正眼和好脸色，不再想指望能拧开他房间里暖气的开关。他在最后上课的那一天一大早收好他半空的箱子，里面只有带给Joyce的礼物，蜜蜂公爵的菠萝蜜饯、冰老鼠、棒糖羽毛笔、粉色椰子冰糕以及糖果礼包。他走出大门的时候正是中午，大部分人还在食堂里吃午饭。Jakes和Strange跟他上了马车，坚持把他送到火车站。

“听着，别说什么你不需要，”Strange提前打断他未出口的婉拒，“我们是朋友。”

Morse难为情地低头笑了下。Jakes补充道，“而且正在生你的气，因为你抛弃了我们。”

Morse看向马车外，摇了摇头，摊手道，“那么我很抱歉，没有提前告诉你们我的计划。”

“告诉我你会早点回来，”Jakes的蓝眼睛咬着他。他马上保证：“我新年前就回来。”

“很好，”Strange严肃地点点头，“我们会写信过来确认你是不是还活着。”

他万分不情愿地登上火车，挥别两人，如同被送上战场，在几个小时后日暮的黑暗中努力镇静地敲开了他敲了两年的白漆木门，毫不惊讶地看到Gwen没有什么温度的眼神。他差点断定她会直接把门在他面前关上。Joyce的小脑袋从Gwen后面探了出来。

他如是得以进了房门。在他展示出给妹妹的圣诞礼物并保证在新年之前返校之后，Gwen才继续回到厨房准备晚饭。等到Cyril回来，一家人在饭桌上吃饭时，他公布了他的决定。没有反对的声音，他看到的是他亲爱的生父和继母松了口气。之后气氛轻松了很多。第二天白天家里没有人，他陪Joyce出门和她的朋友们玩，确保她不会出什么意外。平安夜的晚餐桌上点了蜡烛，他的盘子难得没有被放在桌子的另一头，和另外三个一样靠近烤火鸡和土豆彩椒碎。Cyril下班回来就一脸得意洋洋，向Morse展示他带回来的东西。他出人意料地给他买了礼物——一只二手旅行箱，为了展现宽容大度和博爱：Morse带回来的那只显然不够把所有的书装进去。

最后一点残存的期望破灭。小拉文克劳整顿晚饭在麻瓜的通俗笑话里食不知味，只能勉力在Joyce拆礼物时打起精神，反复在女孩银铃般的笑声里对Gwen发誓里面没有蟾蜍卵。

Joyce给他打了一条纯白毛线围巾，虽然那绝对不是那么配他的颜色，但是他立刻就把它围上了脖子，满足地在温暖里向妹妹露出一个羞涩的微笑。

前半夜里他根本没法睡着。形态各异的猫头鹰飞上他的窗台，丢下花花绿绿的纸片和节日关怀。他快速地拆开信封，闻到上面鸡油和葱花的味道。

“圣诞以及新年快乐！等不及开学见面啦。晚宴很棒，有红酒炖卤鹿肉和真正的烤胡萝卜。祝好！来自Jaon和Thursday全家。” Joan的欢欣跃然纸上，比起另外一个拉文克劳简直热情太多，“祝你有一个快乐的圣诞和完美的新年。不要忘记给我们带特产，我们给你打包了蛋奶饼干放宿舍了。不要辜负我们的好意。祝好。S.Trewlove&G.Fancy。”他们故意忽视了他的对甜品敬而远之的态度。

DeBryn给他描述了女士们的礼服和晚宴的盛大场面。“Stange在开饭前发现他的领结从带子上掉了下来，以及今年有三对舞伴摔倒。很高兴你可以幸免这样的尴尬场面。ps.Jakes今晚风度翩翩，如果你想知道的话。”

他发出一声尴尬的喉音，默默翻了他的学长一个白眼。

“很好吃。”Strange写，和Frazil的“鸡排令人失望，简直 _尽凡如草_ ”大相径庭。Jakes没有写太多，只祝了他圣诞快乐，提醒他遵守诺言，早点回校。“介于年前只有那一班火车符合你的时间，我会在火车站等你。”那个斯莱特林写道，“希望不要晚点。”

他颤抖着深呼吸。Jakes关切的脸在他脑海里浮现，靠得太近了。

三天后的清晨他就动身。Joyce送他到门口，他们约好猫头鹰联系。Cyril没说什么，但是开车载他去了火车站。Morse猜他大概是想什么帮人帮到底，送佛送到西。他们各自暗自庆幸终于摆脱了对方，如同本就不该被强行粘在一起的两颗小熊糖挣开束缚，重新回到本该如此的独立的状态。自然的状态。陌不相识的状态。

他带着两个大箱子和几个袋子背包上了火车，朝Cyril最后点一下头。他的父亲也朝他一点头，转身走了。

他午后下车的时候看到围着绿围巾的斯莱特林，远远地在两条腿上倒这重心。一阵暖流涌上心头。朋友，一个他以前直到现在都有些难以想象的词。而严格来说，他对Jakes的感情超出了他对“友情”的定义。他恐慌地在义无反顾和悬崖勒马之间犹豫不决，而摇摆不定从来不是成功之路。

Morse费力地把箱子从车厢拖出来时对方才注意到他，小赶两步上前帮他。这趟车来时没什么人，去时倒有不少留校去晚宴的学生，大呼小叫着冲上列车等着回家。马车已经回去了，他们只能走回去。Jakes帮他拉着一个箱子，手臂上挂着袋子。

Morse向他道谢，“麻烦你了，”他呼入清冽的空气和来之不易的自由，“我以为没什么东西，没想到还是收出来这么多。”

Jakes摇摇头。霍格沃兹正在雪中等待新年，这会正好雪停，太阳在万里无云的高空曝晒，然而积雪丝毫没有要融化的迹象，寒风一阵阵割在人身上。“晚上还要继续下，”Jakes介绍，“大多数时候会下午放晴，从晚上下到第二天早晨。你得多穿点。”他瞥一眼Morse，对方的斗篷在风中勾勒出瘦削的轮廓。

“我习惯了。”Morse回答，又迫不及待地把话题转移到Jakes身上，“你们圣诞怎么样？你没在信里写什么。”

天知道他有多想知道Jakes的舞伴是谁。

“你再等一年就知道了，”Jakes故意挤兑他，两人沿着大路慢慢走，路边的树林渐渐茂密起来，从树干的间隙里可以看到闪着白光的黑湖，这会湖边已经冻上了。

“你大概从别人那里听说了——烤玉米，鱼片，开心果冰淇淋……”

“别再告诉我你们吃了什么，”Morse轻微烦躁起来，“我的平安夜晚餐是普通的火鸡和土豆。停止你们的炫耀行为。”

Jakes笑出声，“舞会也很棒，Max约了Angela，啊，Angela McGarrett，有空我可以介绍给你；Jim和Joan；”他停顿一下，“我约了Claudine，一个一年级的格兰芬多。她人很好。”

Jakes察觉到Morse短暂的凝噎，又试图补救一点，“是Joan帮我约的。我本来跟她也不是很熟…”

__“不不，那很好。”Morse急忙撇清。“我就是问问。”_ _

__Jakes卡壳住，不知道怎么接下话头。霍格沃兹的圣诞很美妙，是他们以前想也不敢想的梦境：鲜花、烟火、歌声、互相赞颂。他们在节日里夜夜笙歌，像是要加倍补偿回当初得不到的快乐。他前两年沉沦在晚餐和舞会里，享受至高无上的饱腹感和交往对象的陪伴，向人类的本能缴械投降。食色，性也。如往常一样他今年找了新的对象，Claudine卷发，大眼睛，会说迷人的法语。他快活地拉着她的手在舞池里旋转，一支舞后又想起他真正的目标，那个躲回家的胆小鬼。罪恶感稍稍开始作祟，但是并不严重，他礼貌地示意Claudine可以开学再约。_ _

__Claudine也古灵精怪。他们在晚宴时闲聊到Morse，Jakes才知道Joan给Morse介绍过她，似乎有意想看看他们之间会有什么反应。_ _

__“Joan真是，”Jakes扶额，“那我很抱歉横刀夺了他的爱，我不知道这个事。”竟然漏掉这样一条八卦！他恨不得给自己一巴掌。_ _

__“根本不是这样！”Claudine捂着肚子笑，“我们也就打过招呼而已。他不是我的那种。”_ _

__“哦，”Jakes意味深长地回应，又故作无知，“那你喜欢的是什么样的？”_ _

__穿着孔雀蓝灯芯绒长裙的女孩眼珠一转，伶牙俐齿：“Frazil学姐那种的。”_ _

__Jakes一口苏打水差点没喷出来。_ _

__听完转述的Morse：“……”_ _

__“你是说你被拒了？”Morse一脸幸灾乐祸，“终于意识到自己的极限了吧？”_ _

__Jakes磨磨牙，严词声明道：“我没有被拒。而你，再有一句，我就把你的箱子丢在这个地方。”_ _

__总而言之，他的圣诞过的很好，有吃有喝，但是没有Morse。这一种空虚只会不断滋长，它会敲骨吸髓，不会结束，直到人习惯那种脚不沾地的状态。他用魁地奇训练消磨时间，每天在风里嗖嗖乱窜，近乎成功地把自己腐败的那一部分封闭起来。Spencer好心地提醒他注意身体，他吹嘘说他好着很，结果昨天晚上发了烧，梦里都是黑色的尖刺和裹挟着世界的呕吐物洪流，直到下半夜才逐渐好转。_ _

__Jakes执意要帮Morse把东西都搬上塔楼，Morse心里过意不去，提着一口气飞速把自己那个箱子搬到宿舍门口，然后又几趟把袋子拎上去。Jakes还在和他拖的那个箱子战斗，Morse在他前面的台阶上手足无措地看着他。_ _

__“你往里头装了石头！”Jakes气喘吁吁，“是不是故意要累死我？”_ _

__“还是我自己来吧，”Morse伸出手，企图接过箱子，“就最后几层了。”_ _

__Jakes毫不松手，恶狠狠地剜他一眼：“那你还不请我进去坐坐！”_ _

__Morse无奈，只好上去敲青铜门环。鹰嘴张开：“阿格马尼斯和变形术的区别？”_ _

__“嗯，阿格马尼斯还能保持清醒的意识，动物变形有挺大危险……”_ _

__Jakes终于把箱子拖上最后一级台阶，Morse正好简答完问题，帮他把门推开，把东西搬进去。拉文克劳的公共休息室有许多开窗，这会雪还停着，可以看到整片黑湖，像一块无比巨大而深邃的黑水晶镶着一圈银边，沉默地缀在大地上，美得令人窒息。要是哪个学生天天都看这样的风景，倒会渐渐熟悉，但是从不令人失望的是这里常常能看到各种各样的神奇生物在水面划出一点痕迹。湖后面是斑驳而密不透风的树林，厚实得让人想起加了巧克力片的酸奶。再远一点就是起伏的白色山丘，连着天际聚起来的浓云。_ _

__他们把东西拖进宿舍后，Morse第一件事就是从休息室的书架上小心地抽出一张唱片放上唱片机。弦乐渐渐响起来，乐团在拉引子。他满意地回到自己床边，把箱子打开整理东西。_ _

__Jakes坐在他床的另外一边，看他从里面搬出几捆书堆在边上。_ _

__“你东西真多，”他插嘴，“说起来你有能招待客人的东西吗？我不像你，能靠听这种东西活过。”他侧头示意休息室里叽里呱啦的机器，“你在酿酒社有搞出了点什么？”_ _

__Morse无语地回头看他一眼，还是大方地从床底下摸出一个小玻璃瓶递过去。Jakes哈哈大笑，差点被自己呛到，“我就说你好不到哪去！”他不客气地接过去，拔开瓶盖嗅嗅。闻起来其实甚至达不到他的饮用标准，但是他心情愉悦地灌了一大口。_ _

__拉文克劳的宿舍有深蓝色的地毯和帷幔，窗边和墙上挂了不少丝绸布条，被单和枕头是雪白的，一股香薰剂的味道。Morse把带回来的衣服尽量堆进衣柜里，箱子边摊着报纸、信件、Jakes很久都没再见过的零食和一些小玩意。他把一本暗绿的英语成语字典丢到床头柜上，然后又摸出一本薄一点的黄皮书， _信仰的恢复（The Recovery of Belief） _，封面上写着。___ _

____床头柜边上还放了个纸包，Jakes伸手够过来，看到上面的S.T. &G.F.的字样，然后打开包装看到里面的蛋奶饼干。他打量它们一会儿，不动声色地摸出来一块，往Morse嘴里塞。_ _ _ _

____“别闹，”对方埋头掏着袋子，厌恶地躲开。_ _ _ _

____Jakes哄他，“Trewlove给你带的，你们俩简直情投意合，快点尝一个。”他把饼干怼进Morse嘴里，拉文克劳哼哼两句，辩解道“我跟他俩没有任何关系”，还是顺从的吃了下去。_ _ _ _

____“太甜了。”他评论。_ _ _ _

____三秒过后，他变成了一只乌鸦，发出一声惊恐而嘶哑的大叫。_ _ _ _

____Jakes笑得喘不上气，从床上滚了下去。一分钟后乌鸦变回人形，把捣乱的斯莱特林踢出大门。_ _ _ _

____————————_ _ _ _

____假期里Morse基本都是一个人在窝在宿舍里填字谜和看书。Jakes时不时过来带着他的作业和几张斯莱特林休息室里的唱片过来借他听，然后赖在他旁边的椅子上看闲书。这会儿校园里只有他们几个人，平时也没什么新鲜事情，有些人直接一觉睡到午饭。一开始Morse还可以在公共休息室听听唱片，遗憾的是新年之后陆续有几个学生回来了，他也不能那么大声的放歌剧。Jakes带他去找了有求必应屋，之后Morse几乎是整天泡在里面。里面有整整几面墙的唱片和书，唯一令他感到惋惜的是没有纵横字谜，他上次带回来的分量没能在他手下撑过太久。Jakes在房间的另一头吭哧吭哧搅麦糊。_ _ _ _

____“镇静剂怎么配来着？”Morse一边看书一边问。_ _ _ _

____“乌头的花，月长石……”Jakes远远的回答。_ _ _ _

____Morse皱眉打断他：“那不是提神剂的材料吗？”_ _ _ _

____另一边的酿酒大师叹一口气，“提神剂是那种，喝了耳朵会冒气的……”_ _ _ _

____Morse也认命地长叹一口气。他的魔药和草药课成绩烂的一塌糊涂，在A的边缘晃悠。很多材料对他来说只是个名字，后面没有什么真正的意思，疖子药水的制作方法他从放假背到现在。Jakes说他像个只会魔咒、天文和魔法史的糊涂蛋，Morse被迫赞同他说的对。他烦躁地把魔药之书丢到一边，摸出魔笛的歌词本，躺上旁边的沙发。_ _ _ _

____Jakes这学期选修了麻瓜研究和古代文字研究，无可奈何地承认Frazil看透了他。这几天他抱着作业来找一年级的拉文克劳诉苦，想碰碰运气看看Morse能不能稍微看懂点什么，然后沮丧地发现有些人才和能力就是天生的。Morse一边硬啃自己的课一边帮他恶补古代如尼文，还在自学意大利语和德语，时不时跟着唱片随口唱两句。_ _ _ _

____“比拉丁文简单多了。”他对照着歌词本和字典，在旁边的笔记本上写两下，“而且只要你跟着唱，很轻松就能背下来。”_ _ _ _

____很不幸Jakes是个音痴。Morse去图书馆找了两本如尼文歌谱让他尝试，跟着他一起学，然而Jakes看了一眼就放弃了。_ _ _ _

____“里头甚至是四线谱！我五线谱都不认！”他抗议道，Morse只好作罢，把书丢到自己那一堆里。_ _ _ _

____放假没有几个宿管，Morse每天就干脆睡在有求必应屋里面。Jakes发现他变态般地对食物没有欲望，没有平时上课时的作息，他竟然能忘记自己上一餐是什么时候吃的。饮食健康的学长感觉自己肩负起了照顾新生的责任，每天催促Morse按时去食堂吃饭。Morse常常感到不耐烦，就算去了也是匆匆吃两口就跑掉，Jakes只好给他打包一点零食，虽然大部分最后还是进了他自己的肚子。_ _ _ _

____Portmore在熄灯时看Jakes换上睡衣，疑虑道：“你长肉了。”_ _ _ _

____Jakes自己也发现了，他把他归咎于最近过好的伙食。不过过两天就开学了，伙食又会回归到平常水准。开学第一天要考草药学，他还没开始复习，大半天全都在翻一些野史杂文。_ _ _ _

____“别忘了看古代如尼文，”Morse在开学前一天翻着他快看完的 _起诉证据（Evidence for the Crown） _，提醒他，“你们几周之后也要考的。”___ _ _ _

______Jakes伸个懒腰，起身打算去吃晚饭：“不要说出那个罪恶的词……以及时间到了，你该从你的麻瓜世界里抬起头了。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse赖在沙发上没有动。“我中午吃得蛮饱的。”他调亮了一点书桌灯，重新靠回去。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他其实既不想吃什么，暗地里也不想Jakes就这么回去。几秒钟后他没有听到对方的动静，飞快地抬头瞟了一眼Jakes。斯莱特林正站在夕阳的余晖里直勾勾地看着他。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他移不开视线，问：“怎么了？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jakes抱着书踱步过来，但依旧没有看向别的方向，好像他的头无法转动似的。Jakes感觉自己似乎脑海里一片空白，同一时间却又很清楚自己在做什么。他在沙发边上弯下腰，犹豫了一下，尝试着把Morse乱掉的头发拨回去，然后失败了。Morse的头发桀骜不驯，每天早上要费点劲才能把翘起来的卷毛压下去。这几天他见识了那些浅棕发丝的厉害，但比起杂草它们更像凌乱的羽毛，一片片交叠在一起。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他的手往下移动，撩过拉文克劳的侧脸，托住了他的下巴。Morse一动不动，没有挣开他，只是颤抖着呼吸。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“明天开学了。”Jakes小声说。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse轻笑一声：“是啊。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jakes定定地望着Morse。他希望这个假期不要结束。再给他一点时间，他可以做更多事，不会每天只是在房间的另一边消磨时光，或者勉强尝试挑起话头。他稍稍用了点力，把头慢慢凑上去，感受到对方浅浅的呼吸拍在他的皮肤上。Morse没有侧头躲开，反而稍稍抬起一点头。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他们两个人在有求必应屋里接吻。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jakes内心倏然炸开无法言语的欣喜，满足的快感将他从头到脚浇了个湿透，风声在他耳边呼呼作响，心底为他达成的这项成就欢呼雀跃，过去的种种暗夜在这一刹那烟消云散，只留下天高海阔之间的清净。他奉上自己的唇后短暂地停顿，感觉他没被反抗，便咬在Morse唇角，顺势舔了进去。Morse吃力地应承，抽了两口气。Jakes把另一只手里的书丢在地上，坐到沙发上，侧过身试图把Morse压在下面。他的舌头掠过对方的上颚。他的另一只手本来撑在拉文克劳的另一边，现在攀上了Morse的腰际。他隔着毛线背心和衬衫试探着摩挲了一下，得到的回应是Morse的一个激灵。_ _ _ _ _ _

______正当他满心欢喜地要进攻Morse上衣下面的未知领域时，一只微凉的手轻轻抚上他的下巴，然后捂住了他的嘴，挡在了他和Morse中间。Morse的手。在他俩的鼻息之间逐渐变得湿热。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse缓缓地试图坐起来，整个人似乎只是不舒服地在他怀里动了动。当他别过脸时，他的鼻子蹭过斯莱特林的上唇。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他的声音有点哑，“不。”他埋下头，深呼吸一口，又忙哽咽着解释，“我不是那个意思…对不起——我，我以为你，还没有……”他艰难地磕磕绊绊吐出不成形的句子。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jakes整个人僵住在原地，刚刚急速攀升的喜悦调头坠进无底洞。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“操，”他说，从沙发上撑起来，去捡地上的书，感觉到全身凉透的汗，“我就知道Bruce说得对，你真的他妈的是个性冷淡。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse尝试着想补救，但是Jakes转身几步走开，砰地一声把门甩上。_ _ _ _ _ _

______拉文克劳一个人坐在沙发上，在暖黄的灯光里一句话也说不出来。他知道自己对Jakes有好感，对方对他也是。他去社团就是因为Jakes，他知道自己在他面前说出的每一句话都在舌尖滚了几遍，他对Claudine的情绪不是爱慕而是嫉妒；而Jakes不应该亲自来车站帮他拖箱子，不应该没来由地整个假期陪着他。但是他还是没有勇气真正开始一段关系。他恨他的怯懦和无能，但是他已经被塑造成了这样。一个烧好的瓷瓶除了摔碎时再也不会改变原来的形状，一棵皱缩无花果（Shrivelfig）再怎么被威胁也不会在果实外部开红色的花。万一他们很快就相看两厌，他控制不住地想，万一这是一个错误，最糟糕的是万一Jakes就“只是玩玩”，对他终于失去了兴趣，他害怕自己没有能力去承受那种将人吞噬得骨头渣也不剩的痛苦。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他想起花鸟纹的窗帘，被五月的微风吹起，敛去可怜的死人身上的阳光。她十六岁时从家辍学私奔，十七岁时给了他生命，却托付了错的人，不出几年只能独自咬牙支持。她的心一如被祝福的那样坚定不移，然而她的身体没有。她熬过了不属于她的麻瓜战争，却终于在一九五零年撒手人寰。Constance全心留下的咒语在别的地方不差，让他固执地嫉恶如仇、在追求正义的路上撞得头破血流，但是似乎在部分感情方面失了灵。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他开始在人群中不时走神，开始患得患失，开始期待，又害怕发现一个血淋淋的真相。E.Morse怀疑自己到底能不能承受住再有一个他爱的人离去。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他在有求必应屋里孤零零地坐到天黑。_ _ _ _ _ _

______————————_ _ _ _ _ _

______“你还好吗？”Trewlove下了天文课问他。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他点头，用力揉着眉心：“不好，如果你是说你的饼干的话。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trewlove摇头，没有理会他转移话题的企图。“如果你继续这么鸵鸟下去，”她轻蔑地嘲他，“没有人可以帮你，也没有什么什么会好起来的。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse拎起书包，面无表情地从她旁边经过。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fancy不知道从哪个方向窜出来：“他怎么了？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trewlove耸耸肩，同情地叹了一口气，“算了，不关我们的事。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse和Jakes的关系变得有些僵硬。放假前还明明聊得好好的，这会又翻脸不认人，好像时时刻刻都在保持距离。餐桌上互相不接另一个的话，路上遇到也不打招呼，各自眼神闪烁，心怀鬼胎。尽管他们两人试图让一切看起来无事发生，但大侦探Trewlove轻而易举地透过事物的表象嗅出来了点什么。即使如此，她也无能为力，只偶尔劝Morse凡事别想太多。_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frazil：“发生了啥？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Morse正坐在图书馆在查论文资料。他头也不抬地回击：“最近算数占卜教授的病因查出来了吗？_ _ _ _ _ _

______“这个不用你操心，”学姐信心满满地拍拍手里的预言家日报，“我已经在他家和医院附近布下了天罗地网……咳，说起来，你，和那个斯莱特林的找球手，你们俩……”她示意Morse自己接下去。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我们，之间很正常… _永远的视线监督 _…Jakes是一名令人尊敬的前辈，给予了我魔药学上的极大帮助… _是唯一的安全方法… _”Morse一边回答她一边抄写着资料。_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frazil在他对面坐下，“听着，”她用卷成筒的报纸敲敲古老的木长桌，“你要是再避而不谈，我马上全校悬赏这个故事然后昭告天下。”她把声音提高一点，毫不避讳旁边走动的其他学生。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“你要是这么做，”Morse也毫不客气地乜斜她一眼，“我得说，我以为我们是朋友。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“那就告诉我！我问了一圈了，那个八卦之王对自己的事情守口如瓶。”Frazil翻了翻眼，“就好奇一下。你这样下去只能把事越坐越实，最后变成所有人看你的好戏。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _…不可让花园，无人看管，全年都需下咒，防止红薯，跑掉… _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“你吃他的醋？因为Claudine？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Morse简直要抓狂：“你怎么这个都知道？！”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“他吃你醋？你嫉妒他人缘广？还是你又在他面前显摆了？”主编穷追不舍，指尖来回摸着参考资料的边缘，“我这是在帮你…哟， _《死亡预兆》（《Death Omens： What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming》） _？你终于想开了？以及你把 “人们使用那些公式”这句话抄了三遍。”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Morse：“……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他搁下笔长吁：“我们接吻了。然后我推开了他。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Frazil：“……啊哈。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________她竟然毫不惊讶，抬起手研究自己的指甲：“你得想开一点。是就是，不是就不是。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“我不知道。”Morse手撸过自己的头发，“我不想这么草率地决定。他…肯定过一个月又会和别人好上吧。大概。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“那享受一个月的快乐生活不好吗？”Frazil反问，然后举手投降，哀叹一声：“哎，我真是瞎操心。你要不要约约别人？别随便吊死在一棵树上。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他接下来几个星期倒是听从了校报主编的指示，尝试着和通过Strange和Monica搭上几句话。Strange慷慨地作为僚机，帮忙提供各种机会，但是Monica似乎对他的爱好不那么感兴趣。这位赫奇帕奇的朋友们本来看热闹不嫌事大，想撮合撮合他俩，结果女孩礼貌地暗示他别想再进一步。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“我更喜欢热闹一点的音乐，”她声明，“还有做什么事都更上心一点的类型。你心不在焉。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________于是Morse烦躁起来。他现在最新爱好是去禁林边上看DeBryn喂夜骐。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________另外一边，Jakes灰心丧气。他感觉自己几个月以来的努力都打了水漂。Morse像是存心捉弄他，明明讨厌自己那种类型，却总是半推半就，若即若离，搞得现在轮到他当断不断，鼻涕虫下饭。那个傲气的小拉文克劳每天还是照样目中无人，蓝眼睛东张西望，还仗着有几个人罩着他，对Jakes不理不睬，他也假装不闻不问。Morse去食堂的频率更少了。明明在长身体的年纪，只像个被拉长的橡皮糖，份量还是那么多，斗篷下是毫不丰满的身板。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________对比之下，Jakes得意地在镜子前整整自己的领带。他的棕发定时让McGarrett帮忙修剪，每天早上都细心地梳成最好的角度。虽然手头不宽裕，他还是喜欢买贵一点的衣服，质量有保证，于是他也尽心尽力熨烫自己的衬衫和长裤，不像某些书呆子对此毫不上心。他掸掉斗篷上的长袍上粘的几个线球，心里给镜子里面的那个英俊形象比了个大拇指。“吸取教训，”他鼓励自己，“抓住机会，不要管那个配不上你的混球。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________酿酒社里两个人一声不吭。Thursday感觉有什么不太对劲，但是在横飞的绯闻和吐槽里也没多说什么。Jakes努力专心致志调温度，嘴上和同学说个不停——他存心的，为了在某人面前证明他是多么出众的抢手货！Frazil别有深意地提到Morse最近试图攻略Monica大败而归，被其本人怒气冲冲地呛了几句，这才连忙罢休。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jakes心里一阵畅快，刚吃下肚的醋味无影无踪。绿龙盘踞在堆成山的宝藏上大喊：就算是我不要的，别人也不能要！_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________……不。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________其实他为Morse遗憾了一下。为什么别人看不到Morse的好，他的聪慧，摸不到他羽毛下的锋芒？他的厌世和自我批评、传教和自我洗脑、救赎和自我救赎，他的一片赤子之心，动不动就把自己那个破罐子里所有的东西一股脑倒出来。他是Jakes还想叼回来的那只布玩偶：他容不得这个恼人的家伙伤他的自尊，又不允许世界别处的哪捡了去。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“啧啧，摆着张臭脸给谁看呢，”Knight晚上奚落他，“把自己赔进去了，骑士先生？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他皮笑肉不笑：“常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“要我说，你这叫玩火者必自焚。”Knight靠上来，手臂亲密地攀上他，眼里却是一片讥讽，“承认吧，你输了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“我从来没有和你竞争过什么，”他克制着解释，“请你不要过度脑补我们两之间的关系谢谢。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________红头发的女孩冷笑一下，“哟，这会儿又翻脸不认账了？”她用手指绕绕头发，转过身去，“自信点，又有什么不是手到擒来的呢？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jakes苦笑着摇摇头。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________————————  
视线监督&花园红薯：其实来自Georg W. Oesterbiekhoff, Sorcerers of Dobu: The Social Anthropology of the Dobu Islanders of the Western Pacific, Reo Franklin, 1932  
————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他刚躺下没多久，Church就端着烛台进来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jakes，”院长低声喊他，“我需要你过来一下。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他眨眨眼，一个骨碌从毛毯上翻下来，三下两下穿上拖鞋和斗篷。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George Aldridge在查寝的时候不在床上。留校的老师们追寻他的踪迹，发现他已经毫无知觉地游荡到了码头。当他清醒过来的时候，Thursday正抱着裹着毯子的他穿过校园入口的庭院，Parker Weinwright和其他宿管无言地紧跟在旁边。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________病人被众人妥善安置在了七楼的校医室里，Church带着Jakes进来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“照顾好他。”不知是谁轻轻地说。Jakes点点头，坐到病床边的躺椅上。其他人留下他们两个离开了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aldridge的精神创伤是最严重的。他会在梦里哭泣或者在恐惧中凄厉地大叫着醒来，吵醒整个宿舍，还会在意识模糊时企图逃离他幻想里的房子。这种现象更为危险，尤其是当你所处的山间城堡并不是所有地方都有足够高的护栏时。每个格兰芬多或多或少都被叮嘱过“拉住晚上要出门的Aldridge，不用管为什么”。Bright不忍心让他一个人睡校医室，同意让他的朋友轮流在需要时照看他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________此时Aldridge还张着眼睛靠在枕头上不愿入睡。月光从窗外倾泻进来，Jakes调整位置，让自己藏进透明的黑暗里。Aldridge喝了一点镇静剂，又躺回去抱着被子。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“有好多人，这次。”Aldridge开口，他说得很慢，“就像之前很大的那个宴会那样。梦里你们都不在，就我……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jakes打断他，“停。不要想了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他伸出手去握住同伴的手，又安慰地捏捏他，声音坚定，“你现在躺在霍格沃兹，我们都在这儿，明天还有你最喜欢的变形课……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________虚弱的人笑了一下，“谢谢。我也不想这样子。梦里头老是不同的地方，醒过来也是不同的地方，闭眼睁眼感觉没什么区别。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“想想白天，我们一起玩的时候。你的快乐不会是假的，你会重新找到生活和幸福。Henry，”Jakes搜肠刮肚，“找到了他的，大概；下一个也许就是你了，你会抢在我前头。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aldridge的声音听上去稍稍轻快了一点：“我当然知道我会比你做得更好，会赢过Ben，会……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他迟疑住，又变得痛苦，“……守护神咒太难了。我做不到，就算是白天、不面对博格特的时候，我还是不行。”他沉默一会，“我有时候还是觉得什么都不会变好了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________无声地，Jakes在心里对自己说：“我也这么觉得。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他唾弃他自己有时候的醉生梦死，只会一昧逃避，直到失败追上来，对他一阵劈头盖脸的痛骂。就是因为你作出来的社交关系，现在亡羊补牢已经太晚；你失去了你的机会，和你真正想要的，他想。懊悔和空虚短暂地吞没了他，迫使他吐出肺里的所有空气。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________下一刻到来的是更糟糕的悔恨：如果不是他，如果他没有背叛他的朋友，那么现在还有另外一个人会活着，活生生的，会冲他们龇牙咧嘴地做鬼脸。也许Aldridge就不会噩梦缠身，Topling不会偶尔脸色苍白；如果死的那个是他，那他还能成为大家记忆里的“英雄”，在暴怒中拯救所有不幸的人，亲手斩断仇人的头颅；而Big Pete可以教他的弟弟们如何让死去的黑夜和逝者安息，如何忘记一切，拥抱光明和香芬。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他是告密的叛徒。其他人现在也不知道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________他打了个冷战。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________新年零点时Morse对他的祝福倏然在他耳边回响： _“欣喜，永恒的欣喜即将降临在你头上；欣喜与欢乐会是你拥有的，而痛苦与叹息必将褪去。” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________他从记忆里的神圣话语和蓝眼睛中汲取了点力量，然后重新振作起来，试图安慰朋友：“Ed已经会守护神咒了，你只是没有掌握技巧。瞧，没有什么是不可战胜的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“好吧，希望你是对的，”病人迷迷糊糊地说，渐渐忘记把他留在真实世界的痛苦，“我感觉药效上来了…你也早点回去吧…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“好。”他小声说，手指揉揉自己的眼角，“晚安。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________¬¬¬————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________几场考试考完，Jakes心情不错，暂时把被拒的事稍稍放在边上。他隔三岔五闲来无事，便去骚扰熟人。他吹着口哨几步跳下台阶去找DeBryn。斯莱特林宿舍大概是离禁林最远的建筑：从地下先爬回礼堂，然后穿过四合院和时钟广场，走过廊桥，一路再从环状石堆左拐下去。气温已经上升，天还没怎么黑，他兴致勃勃地一路打量石砖里的苔藓和角落里的含羞的雪滴花。当小屋在他视野里愈来愈大时，安静的风里飘来一点DeBryn的散言碎语：“…对，再分开一点…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________木屋的门大开着，里面还有几个别的学生在忙活整理工具。Jakes踱步到木屋的侧面。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“…手往旁边去一点…很好…”DeBryn的声音变得清晰了一些。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________当他绕过旁边的南瓜地，另一个听上去十分勉强的声音从那个方向传过来：“…你行吗，我要撑不住了…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jakes：？_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________他第一眼看到DeBryn穿着围裙，上面罕见地没有太多斑斑血迹；他手里拿着一个不太常见的照相机，弯腰对准了对面那个人的裆部——_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________闪光灯爆闪一下，年长一点的拉文克劳满意地直起身，检查刚才拍出来的图像。Jakes辨认出对面那个人是Morse。他叉开腿站着，一脸苦楚地把头别到一边，两只手却尽职尽责地按在身前。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________…的一条劈成两半的彩球鱼（Plimpy）上。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“你可以睁眼了，”他提醒Morse。对方似乎被吓了一跳，瞪大了鹿一样的眼睛看过来。Jakes才意识到自己和对方还在冷战期，赶紧转向第三个人：“Max，在干什么？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“我想拍点…艺术照，你可以这么叫它，”戴眼镜的男生抬手擦掉鼻尖的汗，“彩球鱼的生理结构很有意思，脊柱是近乎完美的圆弧，排泄腔在正面，而且我们暂时还未发现它的近亲…幸好Morse帮忙掰着这两片肋骨，否则我只能把它扣在我的镜头上。以及，Jakes，这是Morse；Morse，Jakes。”他半眯着眼，戏谑地晃晃头示意两人打招呼。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“不用你说，”浅发的拉文克劳冷冷地说，把死不瞑目的彩球鱼丢在板凳上，转身在自己的围裙上擦了擦手，呼出一口气。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________神奇生物爱好者放下照相机问Jakes：“你也是来帮忙的？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“呃，对，我本来就来随便看看，”Jakes交叉手臂抱在胸前，“不过如果你已经人手充裕的话，我想应该没我什么事了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________DeBryn这次没有回话，他沉默地把彩球鱼搬到旁边的石板上。另外两个人一动不动，假装出神地盯着他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“你们两个，能不能正常一点？”他终于忍不住了，“Morse，我现在警告你不要再波及到我，不是每个人都能容忍你的一些愚蠢发言。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“…对不起。”被点到的那个人喉头耸动一下，“我不是故意的。”他用眼角的余光看向Jakes。一眼，就一眼，他纵容自己。他之前打算用他擅长的方式忘掉暗潮涌动的情愫，但是现在那块伤疤开始猛烈地一抽一抽地疼。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“不好意思，”Jakes反而一反常态地真心地歉，“是我控制不好。”他低下头，一只手支起来撑着下颌。“不会有下次了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“我不允许有下一次，”DeBryn噌地抽出一把黏糊糊的砍刀，“前天晚上吃饭那一次我就气坏了。我挑明说开：理智一点，Jakes，你就要成年了，不要和小孩子闹脾气。”他一刀剁下一条鱼腿，然后把两扇肋骨砍开。Morse还在和自己拗气，或者也许因为之前的出言不逊而心虚，总之他没有回答。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________DeBryn几下把鱼切成大块，丢进旁边半满的铁皮桶里。“我要你们俩冷静讨论这件事。通常我不会管的，但是现在你们两个，很烦。”他加重音调，“现在开始，你们，和互相讲话。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Morse发出一声叹息。他插起腰，舔舔嘴唇：“好吧。”他用那双该死地无辜的眼睛正视Jakes，似乎正在打腹稿。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jakes咬了下牙，抢先开口：“…是我的错，我向你保证……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________安静的拉文克劳难得地直接打断他：“我得先解释。”他心虚地扫视过DeBryn的靴子，“我不…讨厌你，Peter，我只是感觉发展得太快了。我当时太害怕了。”他再次鼓足勇气，“Peter，我希望你可以原谅我。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jakes愣住，他的下半句“保证不会再骚扰你”被他咽下去。“你在欲擒故纵？”一股奇怪的无名火烧起来，却融化了罩在他身上的冷漠冰霜，“一会儿拒绝一会儿求人……哦看在梅林的份上，你真是一个混蛋，”但是他咧咧嘴，打算给Morse第二次机会，“好吧，我仅此批准你重新进入我方圆五米以内。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“是我搞砸了。我没有和你说清。我…需要一点时间。”漂亮混蛋又舔了下嘴唇，“我还从来没有…和一个……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“一个什么？”Jakes往Morse的方向高傲地走几步，“你别用你那套说话。我之前差点觉得我就是看走眼了，你知不知道你有多尖酸刻薄？对我？省两句吧，不要打破你刚刚建立起来的可怜形象。”他酝酿一下，又道：“但是我原谅你。什么时候你想好了，再回答我。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Morse抿着嘴点头，又挠一下耳后，露出一丝尴尬的微笑。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“很好绅士们就应该这样——”调停者拉长了腔，“现在手牵着手跟我去喂夜骐——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________学期末的最后几场考试很顺利。Jakes庆幸多亏DeBryn催了他与Morse和好，才能让那个大文学家拯救他濒危的天文和古代文字。尽管发生了一些有些无法回避又难以启齿的事情，在指点和传授方面，Morse倒是有出人意料的天赋，对任何渴求知识的人，他有惊人的耐心和清晰的逻辑。那些在Jakes看来狗屁不通的扭曲字母和符号，在年轻的男巫手下变得无比乖顺，几下就拼凑出丰富的内容。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“学会举一反三，”Morse握着羽毛笔在纸上流利地写下几个词，“字母转换过去就很好猜意思了，比如说 _wullô（羊毛） _这个词，就和 _wool _或者 _Wolle _很像……”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“我哪看得出来！”Jakes抗议，“我还以为是 _意愿（will） _的意思！”他啪的一声把考试试卷掏出来拍在桌上，右上角是一个E。Morse把试卷拿过去，一边摸着嘴唇一边评价：“啊哈，你又把变格搞错了。”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“我以为那两个都是第三格，结果完全搞反了。”Jakes抱怨，“虽说这个词后面又出现了一次，但是我才学一年！为什么要我们翻译这种鬼文章！”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“的确挺难的，”Morse叹一口气，“但是你不该犯这个：呼格的 _羊（awi） _，你竟然看不出来，就写了个 _AWI _上去…”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________年长一点的那人语气渐弱：“那又为什么开头的主格长得和最后的主格不一样……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Morse快速浏览着羊皮纸，沉浸在思绪里没有回答。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“伟大的语言学家， _我的主， _”Jakes催促地努努嘴，“ _教教我，告诉我这一切都会有个终点，而我的生命里还有一只羊…… _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“是还有一个 _目标 _。”Morse一字一句地拒绝斯莱特林的亵渎。他身子前倾，把试卷摊开在左手边，在刚刚的草稿纸上从头演示起来，“你看第一句，除了第一个 _awis（羊） _，后面都是修饰它的从句：加一个不定冠词， _一只羊，没有了羊毛， _不是没有‘想要的’或者没有‘意愿’， _看见马 _，这里是复数……”_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________羽毛笔灵巧地划过米黄色的纸，新鲜墨水的气息在空气里弥漫开来，“这里的 _eχwanz（马） _，后面还有出现一次，而 _eχwanz gumanun berandun（人驱赶马） _里面的马是第四格，所以 _eχwamiz（马） _是第三格： _羊看见马， _不是 ‘被马看见’……”_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Morse眼里闪着光。在他的领域，他就是搏击长空的雀鹰，在风里有绝对的自由和随心所欲。他左手的拇指抚过下唇，流利地继续道：“… _第一匹拉车，第二匹驮货，第三匹载 _第四格的 _gumanun（人） _，这里你都对的；然后 _Awiz eχwamiz kwaþe——羊对马说，Χertôn gaángwjedai mez… _”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“ _我心不安。 _”Jakes安静地说。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Morse愣愣地抬起头看他一眼，目光里猛地瑟缩一下，过了一会儿才接下去：“我以为你不会翻得这么抽象。你可以写‘心使我感到狭隘’‘心束缚着我’再或者‘我心痛不已’。你，”他认真地说，“这里被教授划线了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“那是因为我翻译得好。”Jakes重新回到自我模式，翘起腿，“反正没扣分。就算扣了我也不会降一个等第，而且第二高分离我还差着点距离。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Morse拨弄一下羽毛笔，“明明不是一门多难的课，怎么这么多人挂科…好吧， _我心不安，当看见，当我看见马被人驱赶着 _…复数的 _马声明 _，你可以不用‘说’这个词，应该更正式一点，有通知、宣布那种意思。”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Jakes看着他在古代文字里如鱼得水，和之前对着自己支吾的少年几乎判若两人；尽管他的眉头还稍稍拧着，但是目光里是专注和痴迷，声音里充满了自信和笃定。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________“ _听着，羊（awi） _…”Morse终于扑哧一下笑出来，“好吧，这么念出来是挺搞笑的… _awi _…”Jakes跟着笑起来。Morse在这一刻显得比往常更加平易近人。“ _心痛我们看见的 _，这里倒装一下， _我们为看见的场景心痛：人类，支配者，用awjôn wollôn（羊的毛） 做 warman westran（温暖的衣裳）打扮自己；羊没有羊毛了 _…挺好的，整篇文章你都看得懂。”_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________“那就给我个O吧教授，”Jakes开他玩笑，“以及下次不要考这种东西了，考点古代魔药手稿——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________“你还是闭嘴好了。”Morse摸摸鼻子，“我的魔药…天啊…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________要不是仗着有热心群众辅导，Morse的植物和药学不可能及格，描述和分析一年级课程里最简单的白鲜（Dittany）就快要了他的命，给他造成的精神创伤和其治愈效果成反比；考试时要求制作的遗忘药水时，他几次都切不开瞌睡豆（Sopophorous bean），还差点意外泄漏药剂。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________因此放暑假的时候他只好恨恨地每天和 _《千种神奇药草和蕈类》（One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi） _形影不离，一边给图书馆的书架除尘消毒一边口中念念有词。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“产地：不列颠群岛、法国、伊比利亚…”他看着Jakes喂食夜骐时给他背诵魔药课本，“尾毛常用来制作杖芯，也可用于制作生骨水（Skelegro）；眼珠和翼膜可用于制作补血药（Blood-Replenishing Potion）…”温顺的生物发出不满的鸣叫声，斯莱特林连忙拍拍那颗硕大的头颅，给那只又塞了一大块鸡。远处出言不逊的学生自知理亏，讪讪闭嘴。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“昨天的音乐会怎么样？”Jakes在一片咀嚼声与时不时的嘶鸣中转移话题，“难得见你出门一趟。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“哦，很好，”Morse站在上风处，“一切都很棒。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“跟着Thursday进城一趟，有没有给我带点什么东西？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“你要什么不早说？”Morse翻翻眼睛。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“我以为你知道我喜欢什么呢。”Jakes用受伤的语气说道，“你看看我上次给你带了麻瓜报纸、上上次帮你带了姜汁和笔记本、再上上次还是麻瓜报纸……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“……”Morse噎住了，又给自己辩护：“你进城这么多次，要什么自己买好了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“那不一样，Morse，”被有翼马簇拥着的尖鼻子蓝眼睛这次没有回头看他，“人很复杂，也很简单。你得学着点。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________他并没有怪罪性格别扭的拉文克劳。从开学来，他已经从一个麻瓜世界出生的社会边缘人发展了很多，懂得在缩起脑袋和梗着脖子之间找到温和一点的处事方式；为了捋顺他的脾气，周围的人一起操了不少心。好在Morse也学会了不要那么让人失望。和熟人在一起的时候，他渐渐几乎可以完全放下戒心，而Jakes偶尔可以轻易地从他玻璃般透亮的眼睛里看到下面的温柔和脆弱。Morse的软肋太明显，所以他习惯别扭而生硬地伪装自己。但是Jakes希望自己是接住他的那个人，而Morse会让他接着。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________————————  
如尼文被我换成了原始日耳曼语。纯瞎扯，资料来自维基。  
————————  
“唔……”开学第一节占卜课上，老教授左右打量着他的茶杯，几乎要把头埋进去，“你说你看到了什么？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“一只鸟，乌鸦，也许，”Jakes信誓旦旦地说，“站在一片沼泽地里。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“要我说，是个融化的雪人。”和他搭档的Eric Patterson插嘴。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“先生们，我认为这应该是个长颈瓶。”教授毫不客气地否定掉学生的答案，“Jakes先生，我觉得你最近会有点麻烦。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“占卜挂科的麻烦。”Jakes小声嘀咕。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“我觉得你还是注意点比较好，”Morse吃饭的时候偷偷灌了自己一口啤酒，“她说的都挺准的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“的确。”Frazil夹着一叠资料走过来，“最新消息，Jakes，你们迷情剂改良的药剂被偷了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________不等一脸迷惑的Jakes回话，她坐下来一边报道一边整理笔记：“根据刚刚来我这寻求帮助的Susan Fallon的信息来看，最有可能的是暑假期间某住校生进入了你们在有求必应屋的活动室，从架子上随便拿了好几瓶。除此之外暂时没有其他任何物品遗失。啧啧，开学第一天就这么个大新闻……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“拿了谁的？”Jakes攥着餐刀紧张兮兮地问。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________女孩把笔记本往前翻了几页，“Wilcox，Don，Knight，你，啊哈你的也被偷了，和Duffel。”她抬起头来，果不其然看到爱整洁的男巫抓乱了自己的头发。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“那是我最新的成果…”Jakes哀嚎道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“完了，这么说来，今天Chattox女士上课也说我会有麻烦。”Morse喝水的姿势停住，“她叫我最好不要爬塔楼，我一个拉文克劳怎么能不爬塔楼……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________“你可以从外面翻墙。”Jakes嘲笑他，然后挨了一记手刀。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________tbc（_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面是车头（


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手推车车头x

Jakes把他推到在床上，Morse跌倒下去，陷进他的被子里，然后两个人都笑了起来。级长的被子才换了棉被套，被子被使劲抖过，蓬松得如同云朵一般，散发出清洁剂的味道。Morse大度地拍了拍被子，示意他的男朋友过来，然后Jakes就覆上去用力地吻他，手撑在两边。Morse仰起头回应他。年轻的学生被吻的心满意足，一只手捞着Jakes的脖子，另一只手伸进他毛衣背心的下摆，隔着衬衫打着旋抚摸Jakes的腰际。

Jakes被摸的有点痒，于是一条腿顶进Morse双腿之间，按住Morse那只手，然后顺着他的嘴角吻下去，下巴、脖颈、锁骨。Morse急促地呼吸，喉结蠕动了一下，眼神有些迷离，任由Jakes一路把他的衬衫解开，露出下面的胸膛和乳头。

级长拨开布料，满意地拍拍Morse露出来的肉，发出清亮的声音。“这不行，你也得脱，”Morse笑着抱怨道，忽然一下撑起来去拽Jakes的背心，把它扒到堆积在Jakes的胸口。Jakes正忙着啃他的胸，抬起头用野兽般发光的眼睛挑衅地看过来，露出一个危险的表情，然后支起上身迅速把毛衣脱了。Morse着迷地看着衬衫在他身上的褶皱被短暂拉平，然后重新堆积、放大。这一件衬衫他也穿过，第二个扣子补过，左手袖子有一个小线头，而且总是Jakes的气味，让他上课时一直忍不住抬手凑过去闻。

Jakes又趴下来用鼻子拱拱他的腹部，故意刁难道：“你身上不还是我的衬衫吗，我不能对自己的东西做什么？”他麻利地解开Morse的皮带，拉下裤链，把学弟的校裤剥开。Morse比较敏感，裸露的皮肤被冷空气一激，让他忍不住向后彻底倒下去，把腿蜷曲起来，发出一声轻哼。Jakes顺势把Morse的两条腿推到两边，让自己的裆部抵上他的屁股，不怀好意地磨蹭了两下。如他所预料，Morse猛地吸了口气，抬手用小臂遮住了自己的眼睛。

Morse略难堪地喘息。他感觉到Jakes把他的内裤拽到了膝弯的位置，它限制了Morse腿部的活动，因为Jakes知道Morse不想扯坏布料的松紧带。然后两只手开始放肆地摸他的屁股，在他的大腿根部游走，很快手法熟练地攀上他的前端，偶尔不忘抚慰他的阴囊。


	3. 后半段大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注明：本案件系真实狗血事件魔改，不过完成度太低了…哪里可以看霍格沃兹校园推理范文？？

Hanna Skiffington拉6  
Macus Clarence拉2  
Theodore Regester赫5  
Gesa Flemons赫6  
Ariana Zachry格5  
Sandra Callicoat赫6  
Zani Salyards斯4  
Julian Thames拉2

开学后两个住宿生交换报复：Hanna Skiffington提出让Theodore给Gesa Flemons使绊子，下他在暑假偷来的迷情药和别的药，所以调查到迷情药改良社头上。而Theodore让Skiffington调查并扰乱Julian Thames，因为他怀疑Thames在调戏他女朋友Ariane Zachry；实际是Sandra Callicoat在和Thames暧昧，吃了Zachry的醋。两个人用猫头鹰联系，交流还要做几次。Skiffington还是Clarence的前男友，和Thames暧昧过，于是趁Thames不在偷了一堆东西，偷来的东西她都烧掉了，但是这一次故意丢在Clarence的房间里。Regester把空瓶子丢进有求必应屋了

Morse在酗酒，和小伙伴们发现Clarence这几天不太对劲，整天念叨着前女友，不过照常往赫奇帕奇跑。一天回来之后Clarence在宿舍大吵，发现作业不见了。Luisa Armstrong带他去每个房间看都没有然后在Thames房间里找到了作业的第一页。Trewlove朝Morse抱怨，Morse回来撞到Clarence推搡Thames出门，对方把他撞倒了，往下滚了几个台阶。

Thames愤怒地表示自己是无辜的。前女友Skiffington在一边撇清关系幸灾乐祸，另一边Strange问了Callicoat也不知情。另一边Salyards烦躁，跟Jakes倒苦水。之后赫奇帕奇宿管来问迷情剂组人的话，Flemons已经中招好几次了。问起仇人，大家都说最大的是Skiffington，但是Skiffington有不在场证明。最近一个Flemons中了Jakes的，导致Jakes和Morse两个人都很烦。

Morse在拉文克劳的废纸篓里捡到“十月？”

Thursday过来问话，说Callicoat正在和Zachry因为Thames和Regester吵架，可怜的Zachry！“最近怎么这么不太平，”Thursday扶额，“先是两个男孩吵架，还波及了你；一个赫奇帕奇被几次下药，最近缠上Jakes；现在我自家后院也起火了：两个女孩，为了恋情吵来吵去。”

“你们几个，要是找到了作案人或者有任何线索，马上告诉我。我来霍格沃兹不是为了看矛盾和眼泪的。”

“我以为只能靠抓现行？”Jakes问，“这种鸡毛蒜皮的事学校其实也不会管，只能自己私下里解决。不知道作案的人、动机、还有赃物，到底从哪开始？”

一个月后迷情剂和物品丢失还在断断续续地发生，根据Frazil和Caludine的消息Callicaot和Zarchry还在冷战，但是最新进展是Callicaot和她男朋友Salyards开始为了Thames吵架。Bruce嘲笑Salyards为了这么个小事劳神费心。但是Morse觉得这两件事之间有关联。他今天早上又闻到了Skiffington身上一股燃烧的味道。

“就因为这两件事还一直在发生？”Strange一边收拾书本一边问。

Morse还在笔记本上写写画画，“而且它们是同时开始的。从开学的时候。”

“那不会是因为开学吗？一个假期过去就像变了个人，George就是，到处乱跑。大家都想新仇旧恨一起算，”Trewlove叹口气，经过他们两个时转过身来，一脸无奈，“你想调查这件事？我以为你没这么闲。”

Morse努努嘴，侧下头，“已经稍微有点眉目了，而且现在是作案者们松懈的时刻。我等下跑一趟，也许甚至就可以今天晚饭的时候告诉你们结果。”

Jakes给了他个在有求必应屋找到的空瓶子，那是他本来放在社团架子上的半废品，开学后就和另外几瓶一起不见了。他和Jakes堵到了Regester。问话，之后Thursday来了，当场搜出来一瓶迷情剂。

“你是不是脑子有坑？”Thursday又气又莫名其妙，“你给Flemons下药干嘛？你们不在一个年纪，跟她没仇没恨的，你知道你造成了人家多大损失吗？给学校添了多大麻烦？”

Regester犹豫地沉默，Morse替他回答了，“他和Skiffington交换了他们的受害者。”

Thursday：“……”

“指认她吧，你已经没得跑了，物证就在这，”Morse低头在手里翻玩了下玻璃瓶，抬眼，“早晚她都要被发现的。为什么不让我们把事情变得简单些呢？”

Skiffington耸耸肩，“没有人觉得她讨喜的，教授。我不做还有别的人会做，去年不就是吗。而且她自己本来也不是什么好东西！”她音量提高了，“大家都知道她整天吹嘘她的纯血论，什么她家里有几个人当了什么官，嫁了什么贵族——就差冲着别人喊‘泥巴种’！”

“都快圣诞了！”Strange低吼，“她能不能不要说这么糟心的话！我都知道Flemons没那么糟！她只是表现欲太强！”

Trewlove抱着手臂站在站在后面小声说：“这伪善的Skiffington也好不到哪去……”

————————

圣诞晚会要到了，Jakes已经准备好了要约Morse，没想到他的过去追了上来。

他在Blenheim Vale只待了一个夏天，所以还有足够旺盛的生命力，还能每天又笑又跳，而不是像Topling或者Aldridge一样。上课在教守护神咒，他们几个人都不太行。这学期轮到他在Thursday的单独指导下对战他的博格特。Debryn强烈要求旁观，被他推了回去。

Thursday说你们怎么个个都有这么麻烦的博格特，我还得给Morse什么时候补了这部分。

其实比起Topling和Aldridge的摄魂怪来说，一个假的默默然至少只会带来点物理疼痛：咚地把你冲倒在地，翻来覆去。而且可以不用承认无法使用守护神咒的无能。但是这个博格特移动速度太快了点，他招架不住，连着去了三个星期才稍有长进。

Morse晚饭的时候注意到他的手腕青了一块，他交代了。晚一点他颤抖着邀请Morse做他的舞伴，Morse告诉他他不会跳舞。Jakes说我们上课会学的，Morse只是沉默一会，然后讲起他的儿童尸体惨案。那是他见过的第二具尸体。见过两具就够了，他说。

Jakes坦白了他的博格特。其他几个人的要么是博格特要么是那几个人，Deare或者Standish或者Wintergreen，但是他是那个害怕默默然的人，因为是他导致了默默然。那个曾经是Big Pete的生物，Petey Williams，最照顾他们的朋友、家人。Morse沉默地听着，握紧了他的手。

“这不能怪你，”他以为这句话很难被说出来，但是它轻易脱口而出了，“是那些人造成了那些事。这不能怪你。你不是这个本意。”

他不知道Jakes能感受到多少安慰，于是捧住他的头，在他发丝上压下一个吻。

Jakes知道Morse圣诞没有约人，他紧紧盯着任何一个有倾向的竞争对手，宽慰地看到Morse拒绝了其他人。他感觉他在当天有戏。以往万一，他要求Strange确保给Morse灌下这小瓶酒。里面分量不多，但是够这几个小时。

当天晚上Morse不见了，Jakes在大门口找到了Angela求她给个面子。进场的时候所有人都带了伴，但是到处不见Morse。等到晚饭后，人群开始蹦迪，药效也应该过了，拉文克劳还没有回来。他在校园里匆匆晃悠，最后在猫头鹰房里找到了Morse。

Morse一脸镇静地道歉和表白。Jakes打断他道歉他下了药。Morse一脸“果然”，但是他说他不敢急匆匆下决定。最后两个人亲上。撒花！亲友团表示看你们俩真是累死。


End file.
